Two Worlds Collide
by orangesky27
Summary: Pada perjalanan pulang ekspedisi ke-57 di luar dinding, Pasukan Pengintai menemukan seorang perempuan pirang yang mengaku kehilangan memori. Kondisinya begitu lemah dan berantakan. Tiga goresan di kedua pipi juga menambah keanehan sang perempuan. Kehadirannya membawa harapan akan kebenaran dunia. Perubahan apa yang bisa dibawanya? [FemNaru]
1. i. new person

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin

**Warning** : FemNaru, semi canon, slightly fans' theories, SnK Boruto manga spoilers. Fic percobaan. saya baru pertama kalo bikin crossover SnK xD

**Genre** : Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Slight Romance

**Rating** : Mature (for save, bcs would be contain certain gore)

**A/N : **Spoilers Alert!!

\- Boruto : akan mengambil main villain yang berasal dari organisasi Kara dan kemungkinan termasuk tentang teori keterkaitan antara member Kara dengan Otsutsuki.

\- SnK : kemungkinan akan mengambil informasi tentang bangsa Marley dan Eldian dan mungkin informasi lain. alur akan menyesuaikan. setting cerita sekarang; AoT S1

_Selamat Membaca!_

**ooOoo**

Membuang nyawa penduduk dinding sudah menjadi pekerjaan rutin Pasukan Pengintai. Lima tahun lalu, Levi memutuskan untuk bergabung bersama dengan pasukan pengintai setelah Erwin memberinya sebuah pandangan baru akan dunia. Kontribusi yang ia berikan juga sudah menggunung, setara dengan gunungan mayat para anggota Pasukan Pengintai.

Hanya saja, semua itu tidak pernah cukup.

Ekspedisi ke luar dinding selalu memakan korban. Anak buahnya, teman-temannya, dan bahkan para anggota baru yang tak ia ingat namanya.Pasca kematian Isabel dan Farlan, Levi mengira dirinya telah kebal dengan semua bentuk kehilangan. Ia kira kepedihan yang ia alami sudah cukup.

Menjalani hidup hanya bagai sebuah kewajiban memenuhi tugas. Namun, faktanya, ia masih merasakan pahit kala melihat kematian kawan-kawannya. Semua mayat yang terbujur kaku juga berhasil kembali menyulut rasa bersalah yang ia kira telah tiada. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh para orang tua korban juga seolah kembali menaburkan kepedihan yang lain.

Sekarang, harapan mereka hanyalah seorang bocah lima belas tahun, Eren Yeager. Erwin sendiri yang mengutarakannya. Kini, dengan semua tragedi yang mereka alami untuk ke sekian kali, ia menjadi bertanya-tanya apakah semua pengorbanan mereka akan terbayarkan. Misi penangkapan Titan Wanita telah gagal. Mereka pun hampir kehilangan Eren. Kesedihan para anggota pasukan juga telah mengaburkan logika mereka sampai-sampai mereka nekat mengambil jasad rekannya yang berada begitu dekat dengan sang raksasa.

Levi tidak menyalahkan. Ia justru turut merasa iba.

Sebelah tangannya meraba sendi lutut yang sempat tergelincir. Ia berdecih pelan sebelum kembali menatap ke depan--hanya untuk terburu-buru menarik tali kekang karena Erwin menyuruh beberapa anggota berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka yang membawa kereta kayu dibiarkan untuk tetap berjalan. Yang dihentikan oleh Erwin hanyalah Levi, Jean, Connie, serta Sasha. Ketiga anggota baru terlihat berada sedikit lebih jauh darinya. Mereka sedang melambaikan tangan, seolah tengah memberi isyarat.

Levi mengikuti Erwin menuju ke tempat di mana tiga orang anggota baru berhenti. Letaknya berada di antara semak-semak tinggi. Levi menoleh pada Erwin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

"Ada apa?" Ia melihat Jean yang beranjak dari kuda untuk berjalan ke sesemakan.

Baik Erwin maupun Levi masih mengendarai kuda mereka. Sang Komandan mengerutkan dahi dengan samar.

"Kita menemukan seseorang," ujarnya selagi menatap Jean.

Si pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu memberi isyarat bahwa sosok yang mereka temukan masih hidup. Erwin kemudian turun dari kudanya sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekat, mencoba melihat sosok yang ditemukan oleh anggota pasukannya. Di tengah semak-semak, ia akhirnya melihat sosok tersebut dengan jelas.

Seorang wanita pirang dengan pakaian yang penuh oleh noda darah tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Baju hitam panjang bercorak jingga yang dipakai sosok itu tampak sobek di bagian ujung serta lengan. Celana jingga yang dipakainya juga kelihatan begitu kontras dengan warna merah darah yang mengering. Rambut pirang panjangnya tampak kusut dan berantakan. Wajahnya pun teramat pucat meski ternoda darah di sana sini.

Jika Jean tidak mengecek nadi dan mengonfirmasi keadaannya, orang-orang yang melihat akan langsung mengira bahwa sosok tersebut telah meninggal dunia.

"Bagaimana bisa dia berada di luar dinding?" tanya perempuan berkucir berambut kecoklatan, Sasha Blouse.

Erwin segera berlutut di samping sosok tersebut. Rambut pirang yang menutupi wajah segera ia sibak. Sasha berjengit di belakangnya. Ia terlihat was-was dengan keberanian sang komandan untuk mengecek lebih lanjut orang asing ini. Sementara itu, Erwin tak dapat menahan rasa awasnya kala melihat karakteristik asing sang wanita. Tiga goresan yang unik di kedua pipinya sangat mencolok. Belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat orang dengan tanda lahir semacam itu.

Levi menyusul Erwin yang dinilai terlalu lama melihat. Ia sama-sama terkejut dengan temuan mereka. Pertanyaan Sasha juga ikut bercokol di kepalanya. Hanya saja, Levi sudah terlalu terbiasa berekspresi datar. Rasa terkejutnya tak terlalu tampak meski ia telah melihat langsung sang sosok asing dengan kedua mata. Semua noda darah serta keadaan parah sosok tersebut segera ia tangkap.

"Bukan darah titan," cetusnya setelah mengamati beberapa saat. Ia menoleh kala merasakan pandangan Erwin. "Kau mencurigainya sebagai Titan Wanita?"

"Tidak," timpal Erwin seketika. Ia kembali mengamati perempuan itu. "Siapa pun orangnya tidak akan seceroboh ini. Selain itu, orang yang kucurigai adalah anggota militer. Aku telah mengenal hampir semua wajah pasukan militer. Dia bukan orang yang kukenali. Tapi, kita harus mengamankannya untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh. Apa yang dikatakan Blouse benar. Tidak mungkin ada warga sipil yang berdarah-darah di luar dinding. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berani atau bahkan dibolehkan keluar."

Levi menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Perawakan wanita ini hampir sama dengan para prajurit. Terlihat fit dan terlatih. Ia bisa memastikan lebih jauh setelah melihatnya beraktivitas. Gerak-gerik mereka yang terlatih fisiknya akan mudah ditangkap mata. Fakta bahwa mereka menemukan sosok ini di luar dinding akan membuat orang-orang gempar. Para Polisi Militer juga pasti akan ikut campur. Padahal Pasukan Pengintai sudah cukup direpotkan dengan masalah Eren.

Keberadaan sosok ini harus mereka rahasiakan terlebih dahulu. Erwin pasti juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Kita akan mengeceknya secara rahasia," ujar Levi pada Erwin.

Usulannya segera diterima. Erwin segera memerintahkan Jean untuk mengangkut si orang asing. Wajah ketakutan anak baru itu amat kentara. Levi tahu betul apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Orang pingsan tidak akan berubah menjadi titan," tuturnya datar. Jean tampak tersentak.

"Baik!" serunya langsung. Ia pun tak membuang waktu lagi untuk segera membopong si perempuan asing yang ternyata terasa cukup ringan. Meskipun begitu, ia masih memerlukan bantuan Connie untuk menaikkan orang ini ke atas kuda.

"Kita akan membawanya menggunakan kereta barang sebelum memasuki gerbang. Pakaiannya akan kita tutupi agar orang-orang mengira dia sebagai anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang terluka."

Ketiga rekrutan baru segera mengangguk. Jean menaiki kudanya di belakang orang asing itu, menjaga agar tidak terjatuh. Sasha dan Connie kembali pada kuda mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Erwin serta Levi. Mereka berlima menyusul anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang lain. Tubuh si wanita asing dipindahkan ke kereta barang seperti yang direncanakan. Eren segera terduduk kala Jean membaringkan si wanita.

Tatapan heran segera mengekori pergerakan si pemuda berambut kecoklatan. Ia melotot dan mengedikkan dagu ke arah Erwin serta Levi, meminta teman-temannya bertanya pada komandan mereka saja, bukan pada dirinya.

Di depan mereka gerbang Dinding Rose masih tertutup. Erwin meminta Mike Zacharius, salah satu ketua skuat dalam Pasukan Pengintai, untuk memanjat ke balik dinding dan memberi tahu Pasukan Penjaga untuk membuka gerbang. Si pria pirang segera menuruti. Berbeda dengan Hanji Zoe yang berbalik dari barisan depan guna menemui Erwin. Cahaya di kacamatanya menandakan rasa ingin tahu tingkat tinggi. Levi sudah menghela napas pelan ketika melihatnya.

Derap kuda sang peneliti titan berhenti setelah ia berhasil mendekat.

"Siapa ini?" tanya Hanji penuh dengan antusiasme. "Apakah dia titan?"

Pertanyaannya berhasil menarik banyak perhatian. Erwin pun segera menjelaskan ketidaktahuan mereka.

"Kita akan mencari tahu nanti."

Informasi yang didapat segera meluruhkan antusiasme Hanji. Kilat di matanya meredup dan ia kembali ke barisan depan. Di sisi lain, Eren dan Mikasa tengah mengamati sosok wanita yang tak sadarkan diri. Mereka mengamatinya terlalu lama hingga baru tersadar ketika sudah berada di dalam dinding. Kedatangan mereka disambut dengan gunjingan warga. Mengenai para warga yang mengaku telah membayar pajak untuk hal yang sia-sia. Mengenai Pasukan Pengintai yang selalu gagal dan membawa banyak mayat.

Semua ocehan mereka membuat Eren panas. Emosinya memuncak ke ubun-ubun ketika mendengar lebih banyak hinaan. Jika Mikasa tidak menahannya dan jika ia tidak melihat senyum cerah tiga orang anak di antara kerumunan, ia pasti sudah meledak marah. Binar penuh harap di mata tiga anak itu meluluhkannya. Eren merosot duduk di atas kereta kayu. Ia kemudian menatap si wanita pirang lagi.

Bayangan si titan wanita menelusup dalam dirinya. Kedua mata memicing, mengamati lebih lekat. Fokusnya terpaku pada sosok itu sampai-sampai ia berjengit ketika bahunya ditepuk oleh Mikasa.

"Komandan akan mencari tahu. Kau tidak boleh gegabah."

Eren merengut tidak suka. Mikasa seolah tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Fakta tersebut terasa cukup mengganggu. Kegagalannya di ekspedisi tadi juga masih membuatnya sensitif. Eren segera membalas, "Aku tidak mungkin menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Kalimatnya bisa dibilang cukup menyinggung Mikasa karena terdengar terlalu sinis. Namun, Mikasa tidak merasa demikian. Ia hanya diam selagi menatap si wanita lamat-lamat.

"Ditemukan di luar dinding ... kita mungkin akan mendapatkan petunjuk."

Bisikan Mikasa sempat didengar Eren. Hanya saja, Eren memilih untuk tidak membalas. Mereka diam saja hingga sampai markas. Mayat rekan-rekan mereka seharusnya dikremasi seperti biasa. Namun, serangan mendadak para titan di tengah jalan telah memaksa mereka untuk membuang para mayat agar kereta bisa melaju lebih cepat. Tak ada yang tak merasa bersalah akan fakta ini. Terutama Levi, yang melihat dengan langsung bagaimana jasad Petra--yang telah menjadi anggota skuat spesial di bawah naungannya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu--dibuang di tengah jalan.

Sesampainya di markas, kuda-kuda yang mereka tunggangi segera dikembalikan ke dalam kandang. Para anggota Pasukan Pengintai berhamburan ke dalam markas, merasa lelah dan bersalah. Kepedihan jelas-jelas masih meliputi mereka, terutama bagi para anggota baru yang masih belum terbiasa dengan semua kehilangan yang teramat brutal.

Erwin meminta Eren untuk beristirahat sementara dirinya bergabung dengan Levi, Hanji, serta Mike yang tengah menghampiri si wanita asing. Sosok tersebut dipindahkan ke sebuah kamar kosong di bawah tanah yang sempat digunakan Eren.

Tiga elit Pasukan Pengintai itu berdiri berjejer di samping ranjang. Hanji berlutut di samping si wanita. Ia mengecek kondisi tubuh tamu mereka. Dahinya segera mengerut dalam begitu mengetahui kondisi sosok ini.

"Dia sama sekali tidak terluka," ungkapnya.

Jemari Hanji tak segan-segan menyingkap pakaian hitam sang wanita yang ternoda oleh darah di bagian perut. Semua mata segera memandang awas, kondisi tubuh wanita ini sudah pasti masuk dalam kategori fit. Fisiknya jelas-jelas terlatih--dilihat dari semua otot kencang yang tercetak di perutnya. Prajurit sekalipun memerlukan latihan rutin dan konsisten guna mendapatkan pahatan tubuh semacam itu. Mike yang berdeham keras membuat Hanji kembali menutup singkapan pakaian.

Rekan-rekan lelakinya ternyata masih normal.

"Sobekan di lengan terlihat seperti bekas sayatan. Sepertinya dia terlibat pertarungan," gumam Hanji setelah mengamati beberapa saat. Ia kemudian berdiri. Kacamata yang dipakai pun ia benarkan. "Semua noda darah di pakaiannya menandakan pertarungan sengit. Aneh sekali kalau dia baik-baik saja seperti ini."

Erwin yang mendengarkan tentunya setuju dengan ucapan Hanji. Kedua alisnya menyatu samar.

"Borgol dia. Kita akan menanyainya setelah dia bangun."

Sore itu, ruang bawah tanah markas Pasukan Pengintai dijaga oleh dua orang. Mereka semua cukup was-was dengan sosok yang mereka temukan. Masalah kegagalan ekspedisi masih perlu dipikirkan. Musuh di dalam dinding juga harus segera ditemukan dan ditangkap. Dari sudut pandang ini, bisa dilihat dengan jelas bahwa kondisi Pasukan Pengintai sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Kegagalan yang mereka alami pasti akan segera disoroti Polisi Militer. Kondisi yang demikian juga akan menyulitkan mereka untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu--termasuk sosok wanita tersebut.

Di kamarnya, Levi berdecih pelan. Cedera di saat-saat krusial terdengar begitu menyialkan. Ia akan lebih berhati-hati di waktu yang lain, sebab firasatnya berteriak memberi tahu bahwa perempuan asing yang mereka tahan bukanlah orang biasa. Masalah akan bertambah merepotkan kalau orang ini berbahaya.

**oOo**

Apa yang diprediksi para anggota elit Pasukan Pengintai benar. Polisi Militer langsung menyoroti mereka setelah kegagalan ekspedisi. Surat pemanggilan komandan ke Dinding Sina telah menjadi bukti yang kuat.

Pagi itu, Erwin, Levi, Mike, dan Hanji tengah berkumpul melingkari meja. Levi duduk di sana dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang biasa, terlihat tidak terganggu dengan jeratan masalah yang mereka terima. Berbeda dengan Hanji yang tampak cemas, meski kecemasannya tidak terlalu kentara. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka sudah mempunyai rencana.

Sebuah rencana ekstrim yang lagi-lagi beresiko besar.

"Apakah kita akan benar-benar melakukannya?" Mike bertanya dengan tidak yakin. Ia menatap sang komandan lurus-lurus. "Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah pertarungan besar di Dinding Sina. Korban yang berjatuhan akan sangat banyak dan posisimu akan terancam, Erwin."

"Apakah taruhanmu bisa kupegang? Kondisiku sedang tidak baik sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membersihkan kotoran yang kau buat nanti jika semua ini gagal." Levi mengusap pelan cedera yang ia alami. Mata hitam yang terlihat tidak peduli mengerling pada sang komandan. "Jika kau dijatuhi hukuman, Pasukan Pengintai akan tamat."

Semua opini rekan-rekannya diterima Erwin dengan baik. Namun, pancaran tekad di matanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang mampu mengubah pendiriannya sekarang.

"Semua konsekuensi akan kita pikirkan nanti. Sekarang, yang diperlukan hanyalah fokus. Kita akan mendiskusikan ini dengan para anggota baru nanti malam." Erwin menoleh pada Hanji dan Mike. Ia berujar, "Siapkan jebakan yang sama seperti yang kita gunakan di hutan. Dia tidak akan bisa memanggil para titan ketika berada di dalam dinding."

Dengan perintah yang telah diberikan, pembicaraan pagi mereka berakhir. Hanji dan Mike meninggalkan ruang kerja sang komandan guna melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan. Ruang kerja tersebut kini hanya menyisakan Erwin dan Levi. Mereka kembali berbincang tentang rencana penangkapan. Beberapa di antaranya mengenai siasat untuk mengelabui Polisi Militer. Percakapan baru terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan.

Erwin segera menyuruhnya masuk. Di depan mereka adalah salah seorang anggota pasukan yang ditugasi menjaga sang wanita asing di kamar bawah tanah--atau lebih tepatnya, penjara bawah tanah yang dilengkapi tempat tidur.

Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko besar jika ternyata wanita tersebut berbahaya.

"Komandan! Perempuan itu sudah bangun! Dia memprotes karena--"

Belum sempat Erwin merespon, orang lain sudah berlari tergesa ke dalam ruangannya.

"Komandan Pixis meminta Anda menemuinya di kantor! Dia ingin membicarakan hasil ekspedisi kemarin."

Rasa ingin tahu mengenai identitas dan asal usul sang wanita membuat Erwin gamang. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk pada si pelapor.

"Aku akan ke kantornya," tutur Erwin. Seberapa besar pun rasa ingin tahunya, pertemuan dengan Komandan Pasukan Penjaga jelas-jelas harus diutamakan. Ia segera berdiri dan mengenakan jas militernya sebelum menoleh pada Levi. "Kuserahkan dia padamu."

Levi meminum sisa teh tawar di gelasnya. Ia keluar dari sana bersama Erwin. Sementara sang komandan pergi ke Distrik Trost, ia bergegas menuruni tangga menuju bawah tanah. Di sana, ia segera disuguhi pemandangan yang sedikit mengganggu. Anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang berjaga sedang berjengit dari sosok wanita yang wajahnya masih ternoda oleh darah kering. Anak buahnya kelihatan tersiksa secara mental. Kilat lega di matanya tak bisa diabaikan begitu ia bersitatap dengan Levi.

_"Heichō! _Wanita ini--"

Levi mengangkat sebelah tangan, meminta si penjaga untuk kembali ke tempat. Kedua netra kelabunya menatap si wanita asing lamat-lamat. Melihatnya yang masih berpegangan pada jeruji besi.

Jeruji besi yang ... bengkok ...

Kedua netra kembali menatap si wanita setelah mendengar suaranya. Terdengar berat dan serampangan, seketika mengingatkannya pada Hanji. Tidak seperti jenis suara feminin lemah lembut yang dimiliki Petra ataupun Mikasa.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, _damn_ _it_!Kenapa ada banyak raksasa di luar sana? Mereka semua terlihat idiot! Kukira mereka hasil percobaan gagal atau apalah. Kenapa kalian sulit sekali berbagi informasi?" ocehnya sebelum menyadari keberadaan Levi. Ia baru menoleh beberapa saat kemudian, tepat ketika merasakan tatapan seseorang yang tertuju pada genggaman tangannya. Dengan mata yang sedikit membeliak, ia segera menjauhkan genggaman itu. Borgol di kedua tangan tampak tidak ia permasalahkan. Setelah berdeham kecil, ia pun berujar, "Jerujinya terlalu lemah. Penjara ini pasti sudah tua, kan?"

Bergabung dalam Pasukan Pengintai mengenalkan Levi pada banyak orang aneh. Mulai dari Hanji yang menyerupai peneliti gila, sampai Mike yang gemar membaui bak anjing liar. Menghadapi orang aneh lain seharusnya tidak membuatnya terkejut.

Tetapi, alasan bodoh yang diutarakan perempuan ini tak bisa untuk tidak membuatnya terkejut.

Balita pun bisa tahu kalau ia hanya membual. Orang ini seharusnya tahu bahwa orang biasa jelas-jelas tidak akan mampu membengkokkan besi meskipun besi itu telah berusia renta.

Tanpa basa-basi, Levi segera menyuruh si penjaga membuka sel tahanan. Si wanita terlihat awas dan sedikit bingung, namun Levi tidak peduli. Tangannya langsung terulur guna meraih kerah pakaian si perempuan guna menyeretnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Levi menghempaskan sosok itu dengan mudah sampai ia kembali terduduk. Tinggi si wanita sedikit lebih unggul darinya, namun Levi tetap bisa mengatasi. Ia mengabaikan erangan protes yang keluar dari bibir sosok itu.

"Jaga sikapmu kalau kau tidak ingin disakiti." Suara datarnya sedikit menggema di sel bawah tanah yang sunyi. Ia bersender pada dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Sosok berambut pirang panjang itu ia lihat dengan tajam. "Ada beberapa hal yang akan kutanyakan. Jawabanmu akan mempengaruhi kelangsungan hidupmu."

Kerutan samar tercipta di dahi wanita itu. Ia tidak terlihat ingin melawan ataupun yang lain. Ekspresinya hanya memancarkan kebingungan yang pekat. Ketika ia kembali membuka mulut, Levi tidak menemukan setitik pun percikan takut di suaranya.

"Jika aku salah menjawab maka aku akan dibunuh?"

Levi tentunya segera mengonfirmasi. Meskipun begitu, ekspresi si wanita masih belum berubah. Berdasarkan ingatannya, hampir semua orang terintimidasi dengan kehadirannya. Terutama mereka yang tidak bekerja dengannya. Orang-orang cenderung takut pada Levi. Hanji pernah memberi tahu bahwa ia memiliki aura suram, seolah orang-orang akan ia bunuh secara acak jika ia termakan emosi. Itulah mengapa tidak ada yang ingin menyulut emosinya.

Ketiadaan reaksi dari sosok ini membuat Levi heran sekaligus awas.

Wajah teman perempuan Eren tiba-tiba melesak dalam ingatannya. Levi jadi ingat bahwa bocah perempuan itu juga sama sekali tidak takut padanya. Namun, obsesi si Ackerman pada Eren sama sekali tidak dimengerti Levi. Ketika pertama kali tahu obsesi itu, ia langsung memasukkan si Ackerman ke dalam daftar orang-orang aneh yang ia kenal. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus memasukan satu nama lagi.

Ya, nama.

"Siapa dan dari mana kau berasal?" Pertanyaan itu pun meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

Sosok di depannya terdiam. Keningnya mengerut samar, seolah tengah berusaha berpikir. Kontak mata mereka terputus sesaat sebelum si perempuan kembali mendongak dan menatap. Kebingungan yang menghiasi wajahnya terlihat begitu nyata. Levi tetap menunggunya angkat bicara. Ia bukan orang yang sabar. Jika perempuan ini tak kunjung buka mulut, ia akan memaksanya tanpa segan.

Lima detik berlalu.

Levi sudah mulai geram. Tatapan tajamnya cukup dimengerti si perempuan.

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki," balasnya ragu. Kedua alisnya kini menyatu. Ia menatap Levi dengan was-was. "Asalku ... aku tidak ingat."

Jika perempuan ini--baik, namanya Naruto--berbohong, maka kemampuan aktingnya patut diapresiasi. Ia kelihatan begitu nyata dalam berpura-pura. Kebingungan di wajahnya teramat natural, seolah ia memang melupakan ingatannya.

Tetapi, haruskah Levi percaya?

Hilang ingatan adalah alasan paling umum yang biasa digunakan untuk menghindari interogasi. Ia jelas-jelas tak bisa percaya begitu saja.

Diulanginya pertanyaan itu.

Jawaban Naruto masih sama.

Dari namanya saja, Levi sudah menemukan kejanggalan. Nama orang ini begitu asing. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya begitu saja?

Tak lagi tahan oleh kebohongan, Levi berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia kembali menarik kerah pakaiannya dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka selagi menatapnya lekat.

"Tidak ada warga biasa yang berkeliaran di luar dinding," ungkapnya lamat-lamat. Ia memperhatikan iris biru langit yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu jernih. Sangat jernih sampai-sampai ia melihat refleksinya sendiri di sana. "Katakan yang sebenarnya," tandasnya mengancam.

Yang ditatap menyipitkan sebelah mata. Ia terlihat tengah mempertimbangkan diri Levi. Menilai dirinya.

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran."

Levi merasakan bagaimana tubuh Naruto menegang, seolah ia tengah bersiaga. Untuk beberapa saat yang begitu singkat, Levi mengira bahwa orang ini akan memberontak dan melawan. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Yang dilakukan hanya menatap dan berbicara.

"Kalian menyelamatkanku," tuturnya memulai. Ia kemudian mengambil napas pendek. Senyum terpaksa terlukis kaku di bibirnya. Pandangan Levi menajam begitu melihat ekspresi tersebut. "Aku hilang ingatan. Yang kuingat hanya sekedar nama. Aku terbangun di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang tidak berujung, dibangunkan oleh seorang raksasa berukuran lebih dari sepuluh meter. Dia menggenggamku, seolah hendak meremas hancur tubuhku. Aku sangat ingin berterima kasih pada kalian yang membawaku kemari. Apa yang bisa membuat kalian percaya?"

Untuk beberapa saat yang terasa lama, Levi teramat gamang. Ia bisa memaksa perempuan ini mengutarakan kebenaran. Ia bisa memukulinya sampai babak belur dan mendengar jawabannya. Namun, pertanyaan di akhir ucapannya membuat ia ragu. Kejujuran terdengar begitu jelas di suaranya. Kilat mata yang terlihat penuh harap juga mendukung kejujuran tersebut.

Levi tidak pernah lembut pada orang yang ia curigai.

Fakta tersebut seolah menamparnya. Ia mengeratkan tarikan pada kerah pakaian sang wanita. Wajah yang memucat telah mengindikasikan efek cekikan tidak langsung itu.

"Katakan sebenarnya jika kau tak ingin disakiti lebih jauh. Aku bisa membunuhmu di sini."

Naruto kelihatan kesulitan untuk bernapas. Ia masih menyipitkan mata selagi berusaha untuk tidak bergerak.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Panggil saja seorang dokter atau apalah untuk mengecek kepalaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa pun," jelasnya dengan suara rendah akibat menahan cekikan. Kedua tangan yang diborgol telah mengepal erat. Ia benar-benar mengumpulkan begitu banyak kekuatan tekad untuk tidak melawan dan menyingkirkan pria kejam di depannya. Dari informasi yang ia dapat, ia sedang berada dalam tahanan pasukan militer yang bernama Pasukan Pengintai. Naruto tahu dirinya sedang berada di tangan pihak berwajib. Membuat masalah hanya akan merugikannya. Ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk menerima perlakuan buruk ini. "Aku bersumpah."

Kilat tajam di mata Levi masih belum pudar. Namun, cekalan di kerah Naruto mengendur. Detik selanjutnya, Naruto benar-benar dilepaskan. Levi kembali mundur ke dekat dinding. Naruto segera terbatuk-batuk. Cengkeraman itu teramat kuat. Siapa pun orang ini, ia jelas bukan orang biasa. Naruto bisa melihat perawakannya yang terlatih. Untuk alasan yang aneh, ia merasakan rasa familier dari auranya.

Kearoganan yang mampu mengendalikan orang lain.

Dari panggilan si penjaga jeruji, Naruto tahu siapa orang ini. Dia adalah kapten dari pasukan militer. Sikap semena-mena macam ini tidak begitu ia antisipasi.

"Bagaimana caramu lolos dari para titan?"

Levi mengamati kerjapan mata Naruto.

"Maksudmu si raksasa jelek?" Naruto balik bertanya. Ketiadaan jawaban membuatnya berasumsi bahwa itulah yang dimaksud oleh si kapten. "Aku lolos dari genggamannya. Beberapa yang lain ada yang kusingkirkan."

Informasi baru ini segera disoroti oleh Levi. Ia segera mengutarakan pertanyaan lain.

"Bagaimana caramu menyingkirkan mereka?"

Lagi-lagi perempuan itu mengerjap. Ia seolah teringat bahwa membunuh raksasa sangatlah mustahil. Keningnya mengerut dalam dan ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku ... melemparnya ..." Pandangan Naruto kini teramat kosong. Kerutan di keningnya semakin kentara. Sebelah tangan memijit pelipis. Ia kelihatan menahan nyeri. "Tapi--bagaimana? Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka sangat besar dan tinggi. Mana mungkin aku bisa--"

Levi melihatnya yang menahan erangan sakit. Kedua mata menyipit sedangkan jemarinya menekan-nekan pelipis. Beberapa detik kemudian, Levi melihat darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Pemandangan tersebut amat tidak terduga. Ia segera mendekati Naruto selagi menanyakan kondisinya.

"Oi, kau--"

Naruto mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan Levi untuk berhenti. Ia kemudian menengadah guna menghentikan aliran darah. Umpatan rendah keluar dari bibir. Ia memberi tahu dirinya yang baik-baik saja selagi mengelap darah tersebut menggunakan lengan pakaian. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada denyutan di dalam kepala sampai-sampai ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana pandangan Levi menjadi lebih suram. Ia berdecak pelan selagi merogoh saku. Sapu tangan di genggamannya segera ia lempar tepat ke wajah Naruto.

Pemandangan yang barusan teramat mengganggu. Levi tidak tahan melihat kecerobohan semacam itu. Begitu kotor dan sulit ditoleransi.

"Jangan lap menggunakan pakaian."

Naruto sendiri sibuk menyumpal hidungnya yang masih banjir darah. Ia masih menengadah selagi menjawab pernyataan pria ini.

"Pakaianku sudah kotor di sana sini. Tidak ada bedanya."

Levi tak bisa untuk tidak berdecak. Ia memandang Naruto kesal. Kali ini benar-benar kesal.

"Kau memang sudah sangat mirip dengan kotoran titan."

Gerakan mengusap yang tengah dilakukan Naruto terhenti sesaat. Ia berhenti menengadah guna menatap Levi. Hidungnya tengah dipepat dengan sapu tangan. Pakaiannya compang-camping dan ternoda tanah bercampur darah. Rambut pirangnya pun dihiasi noda yang sama. Mendukung penampilan tak enak dipandang itu, wajah Naruto juga jauh dari kata bersih. Secara keseluruhan ia bisa salah dikenali sebagai gelandangan perang--yang kelihatannya memang begitu.

Percikan rasa jengkel muncul di wajahnya. Namun, segera berganti menjadi sorot penuh kebingungan. Kedua alisnya menyatu. Ia menatap Levi penuh tanya.

"Raksasa itu bisa buang air? Aku sangat beruntung tidak menemukan kotoran mereka di luar sana! Bisa kau bayangkan seberapa besar dan menjijikannya mereka? Ah, bukankah itu alasan mengapa di luar sana sangat rindang? Tanah di sana pasti mengandung banyak humus!"

Ekspresi Levi begitu datar sekarang ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan orang bodoh. Pengendalian dirinya untuk tidak segera mencekik orang semacam itu sudah amat terlatih.

Tanpa mengatakan lebih banyak hal, ia berjalan keluar. Teriakan Naruto ia abaikan. Si penjaga sel kelihatan sedang mati-matian menahan tawa. Ia berusaha keras terlihat biasa saja ketika Levi menyuruhnya untuk menutup sel.

Si Naruto itu mengingatkannya pada anak bodoh bernama Isabel yang dulu dengan seenak jidat memanggilnya aniki. Kenaifan yang terpancar di sana juga teramat kentara. Usianya pun diperkirakan sama jika Isabel masih hidup; sekitar dua puluhan. Mungkin Isabel akan lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Namun, secara kasar jarak umur mereka pasti tidak jauh.

Kala memikirkan kawannya itu, Levi secara tidak sadar telah membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah kemeja dan celana panjang bersih. Ketika tersadar apa yang ia lakukan, ia pun mematung sesaat, mempertanyakan tindakannya sendiri. Pakaian bersih yang ia genggam dipandang dengan nanar. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh macam ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

Berdecak pada dirinya sendiri, Levi mengembalikan pakaian tersebut ke dalam lemari. Kehadiran wanita itu masih sangat mencurigakan. Saat ini, mereka sedang dihadapkan pada isu bagaimana manusia berubah menjadi seorang titan dan mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya. Mempercayai orang asing merupakan hal yang amat riskan. Naruto mungkin terlihat jujur, namun prajurit yang telah ditugaskan menyamar memang selalu terlihat meyakinkan.

Ia harus berhati-hati.

Pakaian yang ia ambil tadi kembali dimasukan ke dalam lemari. Masa bodoh dengan tahanan ini. Hanji akan lebih tertarik padanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama berspesies aneh. ]

**_TBC_**

**a/n**

buat yang nggak suka naruto as female bisa pindah dari lapak ini ya. makasih. untuk yang berkenan, silakan tinggalkan kritik yang membangun~


	2. ii outburst power

_Bab 2 : Outburst Power_

**ooOoo**

_Kilat cahaya terang. Ledakan yang menggetarkan tanah. Lolongan kesakitan. Teriakan marah. Kemudian, kerusakan parah di sana-sini._

_Keadaan kacau balau. Pandangannya buram. Segala hal terlihat samar. Mereka semua--orang-orang itu--hanya bagaikan mozaik yang disusun dengan tidak rata. Berwarna-warni tanpa kejelasan bentuk._

_Telinganya kemudian pengang oleh suara tawa yang membahana._

_Ledakan besar jatuh tepat di depannya. Tubuh-tubuh terpental jauh. Punggung menghantam batu besar yang teramat keras._

_"Sejarah dunia shinobi sudah tamat, Uzumaki Naruto. Menyerah saja! Kau sebentar lagi mati!"_

_Sesuatu seolah menjeratnya. Tenggorokan Naruto tiba-tiba tersedak keras. Ia seolah tercekik dan terikat benda tak kasat mata. Selanjutnya, rasa perih menyiksa tubuh. Tiap inci kulit tersayat-sayat. Darah memancar keluar dari tubuhnya. Warna merah kental membasahi tanah. Mengotori pakaian yang tak lagi bersih._

_Tubuh yang memang sudah tergolek akibat hantaman keras ledakan pun merosot jatuh. Teriakannya tertahan di tenggorokan._

_Sakitsakitsakitsakitsakitsak--_

_"Sekuat apa pun kau, kekuatanmu tidak akan berguna untuk melawanku!"_

_Semua jenis suara mulai teredam. Telinganya berdengung. Dengan pandangan kabur, Naruto melihat langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia kemudian merasakan cengkeraman di kerah pakaian. Seseorang mengangkatnya dengan mudah--mencekiknya di udara. Kedua kaki Naruto menendang-nendang dengan putus asa ketika rasa panas yang menyiksa menyerang perutnya. Jiwa Naruto seolah ditarik paksa. Sayatan di tiap inci tubuh membuat Naruto seolah sedang dikuliti._

_"Kalian meremehkanku."_

_Cekikan semakin kuat. Oksigen mulai sulit untuk didapat._

_"Tidurlah di akhirat. Selamat tinggal, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Perutnya seolah terbakar. Disusul oleh tikaman tepat di jantung--mengoyak organ vital hingga tembus sampai punggung._

_Naruto meraung sakit. Segala energi meninggalkan tubuhnya. Rasa dingin segera menyergap. Kelopak mata tertutup. Kegelapan menelannya._

_Ia jatuh di lautan darah. Tenggelam bersama mayat-mayat orang yang tidak ia kenal. _

**oOo**

Nanaba, anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang termasuk dalam Skuat Mike, tengah bertugas jaga di bawah tanah. Rambut pirang pendeknya yang bergaya _undercut_ terlihat sedikit lepek. Ekspresi wajah memperlihatkan rasa cemas campur was-was.

Di seberang Nanaba, berdiri seorang perempuan yang jauh lebih kecil. Ia dikenal sebagai Nifa, seseorang yang juga merupakan anggota Pasukan Pengintai. Ekspresinya tidak jauh lebih tenang dari Nanaba. Ia kelihatan amat khawatir dan seolah ingin melakukan sesuatu alih-alih berdiam diri di sana.

Semua tugas jaga ini dikarenakan kehadiran sosok asing yang mereka temukan dua hari lalu pasca ekspedisi di luar dinding. Kehadiran dan kemisteriusan orang ini sama sekali tidak direncanakan. Komandan mereka bahkan belum menemukan keputusan bagi si orang asing. Mereka tengah sibuk merencanakan penangkapan Titan Wanita di Dinding Sina, tepatnya Distrik Stohess--wilayah timur dari Dinding Sina--hingga tidak sempat membahas kembali kehadiran sosok ini.

Kemarin malam, Hanji menemui sang tahanan untuk memberi pakaian ganti berupa celana panjang dan kemeja putih khas Pasukan Pengintai. Mereka bercakap-cakap sedikit, dengan Hanji yang menanyakan asal usul si tahanan dan alasan mengapa ia bisa berada di luar dinding. Hasil yang didapat tetap sama seperti Levi. Interogasi tidak dilanjutkan karena anggota elit Pasukan Pengintai harus mengadakan diskusi terkait rencana penangkapan Titan Wanita.

Jika mereka masih dalam tahap merencanakan, dua orang anggota veteran Pasukan Pengintai yang tengah berjaga ini tidak akan khawatir. Masalahnya, mereka--_hari_ _ini_\--sedang menjalankan rencana tersebut.

Satu kompi pasukan--yang terdiri dari 150 prajurit--telah meninggalkan markas pagi tadi. Mereka berangkat dengan terpisah untuk menghindari kecurigaan Polisi Militer, mengingat operasi penangkapan ini memang sengaja dilakukan secara ilegal. Komandan mereka benar-benar mempertaruhkan jabatannya untuk mendapatkan kebenaran dari petunjuk yang akan mereka dapat.

Nanaba dan Nifa termasuk dalam daftar prajurit yang seharusnya ikut. Mereka batal mengikuti operasi penangkapan karena Erwin tidak melupakan temuan mereka di luar dinding. Ia menyuruh bawahan Mike dan Hanji ini untuk berjaga di markas--menunggui sesosok wanita asing berambut pirang, dengan tanda lahir aneh di wajahnya, yang tengah tertidur lelap sejak malam tadi. Padahal di luar sana teman-teman mereka sedang berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

_Sangat_ _menggelikan_, batin Nanaba.

"Mereka akan memanggil prajurit tambahan," gumam Nifa memecah kesunyian. Ia masih dalam posisi berdiri tegak. "Operasi sebesar itu tidak akan mudah meski kita mempunyai Eren."

Nanaba mengambil napas dalam. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri agar terlepas dari kecemasan yang berlebihan. Tatapan masih terpatri pada tembok tua di depannya. Tubuh masih berdiri tegak.

"Mungkin saja. Kita harus tetap mengikuti rantai komando. Bergerak jika diperintahkan, diam di sini jika tak ada panggilan."

Nifa mengangguk menyetujui. Selama ini, mereka selalu percaya pada atasan mereka. Entah itu Hanji, Levi, Mike, ataupun Erwin. Kesuksesan dalam Pasukan Pengintai adalah hal yang tabu. Mereka selalu mempersiapkan yang terburuk.

Menit selanjutnya, dua prajurit wanita tersebut telah kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian.

Hingga sesuatu di dalam sel menarik perhatian mereka.

Sang tahanan, Uzumaki Naruto, terhenyak dalam tidurnya. Ia terbangun dengan kasar dan amat tiba-tiba. Teramat disorientasi karena sesuatu sampai terduduk secara refleks. Dua rantai serta borgol yang menjeratnya segera berdenting keras ketika ditarik untuk terlepas, meskipun usaha melepas dilakukan tanpa sadar.

Napas Naruto memburu. Ia sedikit gemetar dengan peluh menghiasi pelipis. Untuk sesaat, pandangannya kabur. Ia mencoba menatap sekeliling agar mampu beradaptasi. Yang diterima indra penglihatnya adalah dinding-dinding tua, sebuah obor yang padam, serta jeruji besi yang tertutup rapat.

Nanaba dan Nifa segera meninggalkan posisi. Mereka beranjak mendekati sel dan melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Rambut pirang panjangnya menutupi wajah. Nanaba tidak mampu melihat ekspresinya.

Ia hanya berkata, "Jangan mencoba melepaskan jeratan itu jika kau ingin tetap aman."

Sang prajurit tidak mendapatkan reaksi selama beberapa saat. Di detik selanjutnya, Naruto mengangkat kepala. Ia kelihatan tidak sehat dengan mata menyipit dan wajah pucat. Entah apa yang menerpa sosok ini di tidurnya, sebab kemarin malam ia masih kelihatan cukup fit.

Ekspresi lesu di wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cengiran separuh. Sebuah senyuman lelah yang sedikit meledek. Baik Nanaba dan Nifa sama sekali tidak menyangka. Naruto kelihatan terlalu rileks sebagai tahanan.

"Kalian ini sangat senang mengancam, ya," gumam Naruto dengan suara serak. Ia memang tidak menyentuh makanan dan minuman sejak kemarin, meski penahannya ini memberi jatah makan dengan baik. Naruto hanya tidak bernafsu. Sama sekali tidak merasa lapar ataupun haus. Tetapi, rekasi tubuhnya sedang tidak sejalan dengan otak. Tenggorokan Naruto teramat kering sampai ia merasakan perih. "Pertama, si kapten pendek menjengkelkan, kemudian kau, Nona Keren. Hanya Hanji-san yang memperlakukanku dengan baik. Ngomong-ngomong di mana dia?"

Sikap tenang Naruto yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan takut terasa begitu aneh bagi dua orang anggota pasukan ini. Nifa sudah mendapati banyak tahanan yang ditangkap Pasukan Pengintai, tapi hanya Naruto yang berhasil membuatnya takjub. Cara bicara Naruto terlampau kasual. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat khawatir akan nasibnya sendiri. Padahal, mereka bisa mengeksekusinya kapan saja kalau tindakan tersebut memang diperlukan.

Selain itu, apakah sosok ini baru saja menyebut Kapten Levi pendek dengan terang-terangan?

Nifa merasakan bagaimana sudut matanya berkedut. Ia mencoba mengabaikan komentar tersebut.

"Pemimpin Skuat Hanji sedang mengikuti operasi penangkapan. Dia tidak di sini," balas Nifa.

Jawaban Nifa membuat Naruto mengerjap.

"Operasi penangkapan? Siapa lagi yang mereka tangkap? Penjara di kastil ini terbatas."

"Kami tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Ayolah. Aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang dunia ini. Ingatanku hilang dan aku tidak tahu apa pun. Kalian hanya menanyaiku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dariku. Di mana ini? Kenapa banyak raksasa aneh di luar sana? Mereka terbuat dari apa? Kenapa mereka mengonsumsi manusia ketika mereka tidak mencernanya? Semua pertanyaanku adalah pertanyaan umum. Tidak ada yang spesial. Kenapa kalian pelit sekali memberi sedikit informasi?" keluh Naruto panjang lebar. Ia kemudian merengut dan menyenderkan diri di kepala tempat tidur.

"Kalian seharusnya memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri bahwa aku bisa dipercaya dan tidak bermaksud buruk. Kapten pendek itu tidak mendengarkanku dan pergi begitu saja. Hanji mungkin bersedia mendengar, tapi dia tidak di sini. Sekarang hanya ada kalian. Masih tidak mau bersedia membantu? Jahat sekali."

Selama ocehan panjang itu, Nanaba dan Nifa masih berekspresi datar. Terkadang mereka sedikit mengernyit menahan diri untuk tidak menyela. Erwin telah berpesan agar mereka memperhatikan tiap ucapan Naruto--dengan harapan Naruto mengatakan suatu informasi asing secara tidak sengaja. Namun, sejauh ini tidak ada perkataan Naruto yang dianggap penting.

Ia benar-benar hanya mengoceh.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," ujar Nanaba singkat. Ia membalikkan badan memunggungi Naruto. "Tanyakan semua itu pada orang yang menanyaimu. Kami tidak berhak memberi tahu informasi umum sekalipun."

Kecewa bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Naruto saat ini. Ia sudah menyangka respon yang demikian. Oleh karenanya, Naruto hanya menghela napas pelan. Ia mengerling pada gelas berisi air mineral yang diletakkan di atas nakas, kemudian kembali mengerling pada dua penjaga selnya.

Kedua alisnya menyatu. Dahi sedikit mengerut.

Berdeham pelan, Naruto kembali bertanya, "Apakah berarti Hanji sedang berada di luar sana?"

Ia kembali memancing.

"Tidak."

Umpannya termakan.

Naruto mengulum senyum. Ia akan mati tanpa informasi jika tetap berdiam diri di sini. Orang-orang mungkin juga akan semakin mencurigainya jika ia bertindak nekat. Namun, ia merasa muak dikurung tanpa berbuat apa pun. Aliran energi di dalam tubuhnya begitu menggelitik. Naruto tidak tahu mengapa ia merasakan energi yang seolah bisa dikontrolnya. Mimpi yang barusan ia dapat juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Naruto butuh melakukan sesuatu, bukan diam dan terkurung dalam penjara tanpa kejelasan.

Keputusannya kini membulat.

Ia mencoba menetralkan wajah agar terlihat biasa saja.

"Aku ingin minum. Kalian bisa membantu?"

Nanaba dan Nifa menoleh padanya. Ekspresi mereka menampilkan kebimbangan. Perhatian mereka membuat Naruto memasang wajah selesu mungkin, dengan jelas membuat berpikir kalau Naruto memang butuh bantuan.

Senyuman puas segera ditahan Naruto ketika ia melihat Nanaba mengangguk. Nifa berbalik dari posisi memunggungi Naruto. Bersamaan dengan tindakannya, seorang pria berseragam sama seperti kedua prajurit wanita datang. Ia kelihatan panik meski kepanikan tersebut sudah ditekan dalam-dalam. Untuk alasan yang tidak dimengerti Naruto, ia mampu membaca kecemasan yang berusaha ditutupi sang pria.

"Operasi terpaksa menggunakan rencana B dan sekarang mereka sedang mencoba menahan Titan Wanita. Eren masih belum bisa bertransformasi. Kita dibutuhkan sebagai bantuan."

Informasi tersebut diserap Nanaba dan Nifa dengan cepat. Nanaba segera memerintahkan penyiapan kereta kayu sebagai alat transportasi guna menghemat penggunaan gas 3DMG. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Nifa.

"Kutunggu di luar."

Nifa mengangguk. Ia terlihat lebih awas.

Selama percakapan singkat berlangsung, Naruto mengamati lamat-lamat. Ia melihat Nifa yang membuka sel, ia yang berjalan mendekati nakas untuk mengambil segelas air mineral, dan ia yang mendekati Naruto selagi mengulurkan minuman. Naruto berujar bahwa tangannya terlalu gemetar untuk memegang gelas. Ia meminta Nifa untuk lebih mendekat dan membantunya minum. Rengutan di wajah prajurit perempuan ini terlihat tidak senang. Namun, ia tetap melakukannya.

Tubuh sedikit membungkuk di samping tempat tidur. Gelas di tangan Nifa terulur mendekati mulut Naruto. Ketika posisi sudah cukup dekat, Naruto mengandalkan instingnua untuk mengambil alih. Ia tidak tahu sapa dirinya dulu. Tapi, ia yakin pertarungan bukanlah hal tabu baginya. Tubuh Naruto diliputi refleks hebat. Ia seperti sudah terbiasa melakukan manuver sulit yang pasti membutuhkan latihan keras. Ia juga tiba-tiba tahu bagaimana cara melumpuhkan orang lain tanpa melukai.

Sejak bangun dari pingsan sehari yang lalu, Naruto merasakan aliran energi familier di tiap diri orang-orang. Energi itu tidak berkembang dan tidak sebanyak yang ia punya. Namun, cukup untuk mengindikasikan bahwa mereka masih hidup dan sehat. Secara otomatis pula, Naruto mampu merasakan pusat energi tersebut.

Seperti saat ini.

Tepi gelas yang dingin menyentuh bibir kering Naruto. Ia menyesap air mineral itu pelan-pelan. Kemudian, dengan kecepatan yang tidak mampu diantisipasi oleh Nifa, Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat ia seketika terjerembap ke arah Naruto. Nifa kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia jatuh di pangkuan Naruto selagi terhenyak. Gelas alumunium menggelinding, airnya membasahi seprei kasar dan lantai dingin. Nifa belum sempat berteriak atau melawan balik ketika tubuhnya melemas dengan paksa. Naruto memukul tengkuknya, menotok sumber energi dalam diri Nifa. Dalam tiga detik, si prajurit perempuan sudah terlelap.

Naruto mengembuskan napas pendek. Ia memusatkan energi entah apa itu di kedua lengan. Masing-masing telapak tangan mengepal. Ia kemudian menarik rantai borgol yang terpasang pada dinding. Satu tarikan kuat berhasil melepaskannya. Serpihan reruntuhan dinding berhamburan jatuh di lantai. Naruto beruntung bahwa mereka sempat mengganti borgolnya. Ia jadi tak perlu berurusan dengan kedua tangan yang saling berdempet.

Memanfaatkan keberadaan Nifa, Naruto segera melucuti jaket identitas militer serta jubah hijau bermotif sayap yang ia pakai. Tubuh Nifa kemudian dibenarkan sehingga posisinya terlihat seolah ia sedang tertidur pulas. Tak ketinggalan, Naruto juga melepas peralatan lain yang menyerupai sabuk yang melilit pakaian Nifa. Kemarin ia melihat seseorang memakainya ketika ia izin ke kamar mandi. Naruto tidak masalah dalam memasang alat rumit ini. Ia selesai memasang dengan cukup cepat.

Jaket identitas militer khusus Pasukan Pengintai dipakainya. Ia juga mengenakan jubah hijau tersebut. Sebagai pelengkap, Naruto melepas sepatu yang dikenakan Nifa. Ukurannya sedikit kekecilan untuknya. Namun, masih bisa dikenakan Naruto. Ia kemudian keluar sel dan menutupnya dari luar. Rambut pirang yang terurai panjang segera ia gelung pendek. Anak-anak rambut semacam poni masih menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di ruang penyimpanan yang kosong guna mengambil kunci borgol dan suatu alat yang mereka sebut 3DMG. Ia sangat beruntung.

Kekangan di kedua pergelangan tangan terlepas diiringi suara klik pelan. Naruto membuang benda mental tersebut ke tempat sampah dan menaikkan tudung jubah ke kepalanya selagi berjalan keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Menemukan pintu keluar utama tidak sulit untuknya. Ia sudah mendengar suara-suara berisik serta ringikan kuda.

Kedua kaki melangkah menuju halaman kastil. Seruak cahaya yang menusuk mata membuat Naruto menyipit. Matahari ternyata telah menyingsing tinggi. Berada di bawah tanah benar-benar membuat indra penglihatnya lebih sensitif.

Memindai keadaan sekitar, Naruto mendapati sekitar tiga puluh orang tengah bersiap melakukan perjalanan. Mereka semua mengenakan seragam dan perlengkapan yang sama seperti Naruto. Beberapa di antaranya sedang memasang alat di kedua pinggang dan yang lainnya sedang mengecek keadaan kuda yang membawa kerta kayu.

Jumlah kereta kayu terhitung lima buah. Berarti, tiap kerta akan diisi enam orang, dengan seseorang menjadi pemacu kuda.

"Oi, jangan berdiri saja di situ. Kita harus segera bersiap. Kudengar keadaannya sedang benar-benar gawat."

Naruto berhasil menekan rasa terkejutnya ketika seseorang menegur dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menarik ujung jubah untuk semakin menyembunyikan wajah. Kepalanya mengangguk kaku. Ia mengikuti si pria menuju kerumunan anggota pasukan yang mulai berbaris. Mereka berdiri menghadap seorang pria berkumis dengan rambut-rambut rambut halus di dagu. Naruto membaur dalam barisan. Ia mendengar arahan si pria--yang ia kira sebagai semacam ketua tim--mengenai apa yang terjadi di Distrik Stohess.

Nama tempat tersebut membuat Naruto mengernyit. Ia tidak mengenali tempat itu.

_Heck_, ia tidak mengenali apa pun.

Seluruh tindakannya semata-mata hanya berupa dorongan untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Ia yakin akan kembali mendapatkan ingatan yang menghilang. Sejauh ini, Naruto hanya ingin melihat keadaan. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat kabur dan menjadi buron. Cepat atau lambat Naruto akan kembali ke ruang pengap itu lagi. Mungkin dengan tambahan berupa hukuman atas penyusupan ini. Ia sama sekali tidak masalah. Solusinya akan ia pikirkan nanti. Naruto merasa mahir berimprovisasi.

" ... sampai Eren berhasil menguasai dirinya. Kita perlu mengalihkan perhatian Titan Wanita dan ikut memancingnya dalam jebakan. Dimengerti?"

"Dimengerti!" jawab mereka serentak.Tangan kanan terkepal menyilang di dada. Naruto mengikuti mereka dengan tergesa.

Ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Baik, semuanya bubar dan segera naik kereta. Kita harus menghemat gas."

"Okay!"

Barisan berhamburan dengan cepat. Naruto ikut berjalan menghampiri kereta kayu. Ketika netranya mendapati Nanaba, ia pun berbelok arah, mencari kereta lain yang tidak mengharuskannya satu tempat dengan si penjaga sel.

Raut Nanaba sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kecurigaan. Naruto bernapas lega. Ia menolakkan kaki dan mendorong tubuh untuk menaiki kereta. Di samping Naruto adalah pria yang tadi sempat menegurnya. Ia tengah bercakap-cakap ringan dengan tiga anggota lain. Mereka membahas sesuatu mengenai kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi dan hal-hal lain yang tidak terlalu dimengerti Naruto.

Obrolan terhenti ketika kendaraan mulai berjalan. Naruto menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan ketegangan yang seolah merayapi diri tiap anggota. Kilat mata mereka memperlihatkan kecemasan dan ketakutan. Beberapa di antaranya mengepalkan tangan. Hanya suara derap kuda yang terdengar. Setidaknya sebelum pria di samping Naruto kembali buka mulut dan berkomentar.

"Dia membunuh hampir setengah pasukan di ekspedisi terakhir. Dia sangat kuat, bahkan melebihi Eren. Semua anggota Skuat Spesial Levi meninggal di tangannya. Sejauh ini hanya Kapten Levi yang bisa melumpuhkannya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa bergabung karena cedera," gumam si pria. Ia menggertakkan gigi. Suaranya memperlihatkan rasa cemas yang tinggi. "Jika ternyata operasi ini gagal, apa yang bakal ter--"

"Varis, tenanglah. Dia sudah tidak bisa memanggil para titan untuk membantunya. Inilah rencana yang diajukan Komandan. Kita harus percaya," timpal seorang perempuan berambut pendek sebahu. Ia kemudian melengkungkan senyum. "Aku akan menyanyi supaya Eren bangkit dan menghabisi jalang itu."

"Heh, Mikarin, kenapa kau jadi membahas si bocah titan?"

_Bocah_ _titan? _

"Dia satu-satunya kartu as kita sekarang!"

Percakapan tersebut sedikit menurunkan ketegangan yang ada. Naruto hanya mendengarkan. Orang-orang tampak tidak mempertanyakan sikap diamnya. Mereka mengira bahwa Naruto teramat gugup dan cemas sampai tidak bisa bicara. Reaksi semacam ini mungkin sudah sering mereka lihat. Jadi, sikap diam Naruto tetap dianggap normal oleh mereka.

Seluruh pemandangan kota dilihat Naruto lamat-lamat. Di sana terdapat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, bangunan rumah kayu, pasar, dan bahkan anak-anak bermain. Suasana di tempat ini terasa normal, tapi entah kenapa juga terasa berbeda di diri Naruto. Ia tidak ingat asal usulnya, namun entah kenapa ia yakin bahwa asalnya bukan dari sini.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia akan melihat dengan sendiri cara kerja Pasukan Pengintai sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar bekerja sama dengan mereka. Untuk alasan yang lagi-lagi tidak terlalu dimengerti Naruto, ia ingin membantu. Naruto yakin aliran energi yang membantu penyembuhan lukanya bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menghadapi makhluk-makhluk aneh yang mereka sebut titan.

Dinding pembatas yang sangat megah mulai terlihat jelas ketika kereta kayu mendekat. Naruto mengalihkan fokus dari pengamatan lingkungan. Ia memperhatikan Nanabi di depan sana berdiri. Ia kemudian menekan pelatuk 3DMG, seketika meluncurkan sebuah benang perak dengan kail di ujungnya. Mata awas Naruto mampu melihat benda berbentuk kail menancap kuat di dinding. Nanabi menghempaskan tubuh di udara. Ia meluncur sempurna ke arah dinding. Kail yang tadi tertancap dipindahkan ke tempat lebih tinggi. Tubuh kembali diluncurkan. Begitu seterusnya hingga ia mendarat di atas dinding dan menghilang di bawah sana.

_Jadi itu fungsinya?_

Naruto memperhatikan dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Binar takjub menari-nari di iris biru kristal. Keterkejutan norak tersebut segera ia kuasai sebelum orang-orang sempat melihat dan curiga padanya.

_Bagaimana caraku menggunakan ini? Yang benar saja._

Renungan Naruto tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir dan fokus pada gerbang baja besar yang terangkat terbuka. Kuda-kuda yang menarik kereta kayu berderap masuk ke dalam sana. Naruto melihat Nanaba segera meloncat ke atas kereta kayu yang tadi ia tumpangi.

Di sekitar dinding dan gerbang, Naruto melihat belasan pasukan militer yang sedang berjaga. Logo di jaket identitas militernya bukan sayap berwarna biru putih, namun gambar mawar merah menyala. Beberapa dari mereka menyalak marah pada pasukan yang baru saja datang.

"Kalian, Pasukan Pengintai, selalu saja membuat masalah! Kau dibodohi oleh Erwin Smith, Dirk!"

Naruto melihat orang yang tadi memberi arah melambaikan tangan pada pria yang memaki mereka. Kereta tetap melaju ke arah timur. Melewati pasar yang jauh lebih teratur dan bersih dibanding pasar yang mereka lalui di Dinding Rose. Selama perjalanan, Naruto sudah merasakan kejanggalan besar. Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan akan sosok yang dijuluki Titan Wanita. Ia tidak tahu maksud nama tersebut. Cara orang-orang membicarakan kehebatan titan ini juga tidak dimengerti Naruto. Selain itu, kenapa pula ada titan di wilayah yang mereka anggap aman? Bukankah seharusnya habitat mereka berada di luar sana? Sebuah lokasi yang jauh lebih luas?

Lamunan Naruto terganggu ketika ia merasakan percikan energi aneh. Ia mengenalinya dari titan-titan yang ia temui di luar sana. Energi ini mirip dengan mereka, namun lebih kuat dan besar. Rasanya sedikit sama seperti manusia. Namun, tidak lagi jernih. Ia seolah telah ... terkontaminasi.

Dahi Naruto mengerut, tubuhnya menegak dengan waspada.

Tanah tiba-tiba bergetar. Suara raungan bak hewan liar putus asa yang terkepung tiba-tiba terdengar--begitu nyaring dan keras hingga menbuat Naruto meremang. Kuda pembawa kereta tetap berjalan. Naruto menengadah dan mengedarkan pandangan.

Sebuah tragedi tersaji tepat di depannya.

Sumber tragedi itu sendiri tengah berdiri menjulang di antara bangunan-bangunan. Rambut pirang pucatnya sedikit memantul oleh cahaya. Ayunan kakinya bagaikan bencana alam, menggetarkan tanah dan merobohkan bangunan.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan--sebuah jalan raya rusak dengan hiasan berbagai puing. Aspal hitam telah dibanjiri warna merah kental. Mayat-mayat berserakan tertimpa bangunan. Kepala yang terjepit bongkahan puing, tubuh yang memancarkan darah akibat injakan, mayat seorang anak yang tengah memeluk anjing mati ...

"Tim satu sampai tiga bergerak ke arah barat! Empat sampai enam ke timur! Tujuh sampai sepuluh ke utara! Giring Titan Wanita ke arah jebakan. Sekarang!"

"_Roger_!"

Desingan gas terdengar, diikuti para individu yang meluncur dan melayang di udara. Beberapa di antaranya memilih jalur darat guna menghemat gas mereka. Orang-orang meninggalkan kereta kayu dan segera bergegas mengikuti perintah.

Naruto mengikuti mereka yang berlari. Kepalanya berdentum-dentum oleh bayangan yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Selama kaki mengayun, Naruto memelankan langkah. Ia menyelinap dan menjauh dari kerumunan, tidak melanjutkan ayunan kaki lebih jauh lagi.

Punggung melekat pada dinding bangunan entah apa. Di sana, kerusakan sama buruknya seperti apa yang ia lihat di perhentian pertama. Rasa pening di kepala Naruto terasa begitu hebat. Kedua mata terpejam. Ia kembali melihat kilasan itu. Ledakan besar, tanah yang bergetar, suara tawa menggelegar, hantaman keras, darah, rasa sakit, ketiadaan oksigen, ia yang tercekik ...

Naruto merosot hingga berlutut. Telapak tangan memukul-mukul pelipis.

Kilasan berganti. Kali ini menjadi lautan darah, mayat-mayat yang berserakan, lolongan sakit, rintihan dan teriakan putus asa ...

"_Percaya padaku! Kalian akan baik-baik saja."_

_"Naruto! Mereka telah mengalahkan divisi medis! Tidak ada lagi--"_

_"Barisan belakang sudah dihabisi! Diracuni--semuanya! Tubuh mereka kemudian dileda--__"_

_"Barisan barat tumbang! Pimpinannya dari Kelompok Dalam berkekuatan mata yang berbeda dari shari--"_

_"Ledakan besar di markas! Tidak ada yang selamat! Mereka terbakar dan hangus tanpa menyisa--"_

_"Barisan tengah dihabisi! Mereka kalah dari senjata sains dan teknologi baru berenergi chakra non-natu--"_

_"Hanya tinggal kita."_

_"__Kau lihat segel itu? Itu pusat kekuatannya."_

_"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Shikamaru? Ino? Kalian bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka?"_

_"Kita mundur."_

_"B__erengsek, kau gila? Tidak ada waktu--"_

_"Sial! Merunduk!"_

_"Sakura, di belakang--"_

_"Argh--l-lari!"_

_"Aku masih bisa mengata--lepaskan, Sasuke! Mereka masih di sana! Kita tak bisa--"_

_"Idiot--kau sudah tak bisa bergerak! Kita kalah!"_

_"Percaya padaku.__"_

_"__Naruto!"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"Naru--"_

Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Naruto mengernyit dalam. Kedua tangan masih memegangi kepala. Ia melihat kilasan pria berkulit putih-hitam melayang. Cipratan darah. Kilasan-kilasan wajah. Reruntuhan tanah. Asap pekat. Kegelapan.

Tanah kembali bergetar dan berdentum keras, seolah sesuatu yang besar baru saja terjatuh. Naruto tersentak. Iris biru kristal terbuka. Saat itu, ia melihatnya, seorang bocah kecil yang tengah meringkuk di depan mayat wanita dewasa yang tergeletak di jalanan. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, begitu pula dengan mulutnya. Darah membanjiri kepala. Posisi lehernya aneh. Ia seolah jatuh dari ketinggian dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Bagian perut hingga lutut tertimpa puing yang terbuat dari batu. Rembesan darah mengalir membasahi aspal.

Naruto mengerjap. Kedua mata terbuka lebar. Kemarahan murni tercipta dalam dirinya--dada bergemuruh hebat, energi seolah meletup-letup. Ia menatap sang anak. Melihat wajah pucat dan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat. Anak perempuan ini bahkan terlalu takut untuk menangis. Kehororan dan keputusasaan di mata kecoklatannya seolah menyayat jantung siapa pun yang melihat. Naruto mengusap aliran darah di hidungnya dengan jubah yang ia pakai. Tubuh ia dorong berdiri. Batin menyerukan kata tenang.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Harus.

"Kau akan selamat ..." gumam Naruto. Langkah kaki bergerak mendekat. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan keamanan.

Si anak hanya menatap kosong. Ia semakin meringkuk memeluk kedua lutut. Seolah ketakutan.

"Hei," bisik Naruto. Ia semakin dekat. Berusaha menenangkan bocah yang usianya berkisar lima tahun itu. "Aku bisa membantu--"

Tanah kembali gemetar. Kali ini, diikuti cahaya kekuningan yang memancar tinggi di udara. Angin di sana berembus kencang. Udara seolah melambat. Naruto merasakan bagaimana kedua kakinya seolah dipaku. Ia mematung--bahkan ketika raungan murka hewani menggema di sepenjuru kota.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga ia merasakan getaran lain di tanah. Naruto bergerak tanpa berpikir. Ia segera membopong sang anak dengan satu tangan--tepat ketika getaran tanah dan raungan semakin jelas. Energi di dalam dirinya dikumpulkan di kedua kaki, ia kemudian meloncat dan berlari secara vertikal di bangunan. Kedua kakinya mendarat dengan mulus di atas atap, tepat ketika dua orang raksasa melintas di depannya.

Seorang wanita pirang raksasa yang dikejar oleh lelaki raksasa berambut hitam panjang. Kecepatan lari mereka menghasilkan embusan angin. Di atas sana, Naruto melihat mereka bergulat--baca; bertarung.

Mereka berdua terlihat atletis dan terlatih, jauh berbeda dari titan yang ia temukan di luar dinding.

Meskipun begitu, gaya bertarung mereka terlihat berbeda dan cenderung lambat. Terlampau lambat.

Berbeda dari apa yang Naruto tahu.

Mereka merusak fasilitas kota. Meruntuhkan bangunan dan kemungkinan menyakiti warga.

Tunggu--menyakiti ...

"Kau pasti bercanda ..."

Naruto melebarkan mata dan berdecak marah. Ia kembali bertindak tanpa berpikir. Kakinya mengayun seringan angin. Ia meloncati bangunan demi bangunan guna mendekati dua titan yang kini kembali saling kejar. Mereka menuju keramaian. Di sana terdapat banyak warga yang berlari kocar-kacir. Beberapa di antaranya tersandung jatuh dan terpental karena terkena sentuhan si titan tanpa sengaja. Naruto melihat sekumpulan orang berpakaian militer yang terdiam--mematung bak es batu. Ekspresi mereka menampakkan kebingungan campur ketakutan. Rasa takut yang terlalu besar sampai membuat mereka melupakan tugas.

Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Ia segera melompat turun dari atap dan mendarat dengan sempurna di aspal. Kedua kaki berayun lari, hendak mengarahkan para warga untuk berlindung. Kala itu, si titan wanita sialan menonjok sisi bangunan. Puing-puing berjatuhan tepat ke arah warga di bawahnya. Teriakan panik dan takut memenuhi udara, menyatu dengan raungan dua orang titan.

Didorong oleh refleks, Naruto menolakkan kaki di aspal. Ia mendorong diri ke atas, meloncat selagi bersalto di udara dan menendang puing besar selebar satu muka dinding. Semua energi di dalam tubuh dipusatkan pada kaki. Naruto mengirim puing tersebut ke tanah lapang. Materialnya berjatuhan dan pecah.

Masih melayang di udara, Naruto mengirim puing-puing lain ke arah yang sama. Ia mendarat di hadapan para warga yang terlihat begitu terkejut. Naruto yang masih dikuasai geram segera menyentak, "Jauhi dua raksasa gila ini! Ikut aku! Tidak perlu panik. Mereka berdua hanya berukuran besar!"

Sekitar lima puluh orang terjebak di sana segera berlari mengikuti Naruto. Tujuan Naruto adalah para militer malas itu.

Seseorang berteriak dari belakang ketika debu memenuhi udara. Titan yang tengah bergulat adalah pelakunya. Tangan super besar sang titan membabi-buta ketika saling menyerang dan mematahkan lengan. Naruto mengernyit tidak suka. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi tak ada sepercik pun rasa takut. Seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan kekerasan ataupun pertarungan.

Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, Naruto menyerahkan anak yang sedang digendongnya pada seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita itu awalnya bingung, namun segera mengerti. Naruto kemudian berlari ke belakang. Ia meraup pinggang seorang pria dewasa yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, menyelamatkan sosok tersebut sebelum menjadi manusia gepeng hasil karya titan.

Wajah si pria menampakkan keterkejutan dan trauma hebat. Naruto segera menurunkannya dan meraih beberapa orang yang lain. Masih di belakang mereka, Naruto berseru, "Temui tim evakuasi di persimpangan kedua sebelah kiri, mereka akan menyelamatkan kalian!"

"P-pasukan P-pengint--"

"Ya. Ya. Cepat ke sana! Di sini berbahaya!"

Kala itu, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa kelopak matanya telah dihiasi warna jingga. Ia berbalik, mengamati dua sosok raksasa yang diliputi kepulan asap. Si Titan Wanita tampaknya telah berhasil mematahkan lengan titan pria. Lengan itu jatuh berdebam ke tengah-tengah kota.

Naruto terbatuk ringan sembari mengipasi udara. Kepulan asap dan panas yang dikeluarkan mereka begitu menganggu. Ia meloncat ke belakang dan menapaki bangunan, melihat keduanya dari atap. Kedua netra sempat memindai sekitar--memastikan tidak ada lagi warga yang terjebak. Kerusakan yang ada di sana--seluruh kematiannya ...

Apa-apaan makhluk aneh ini? Mereka berdua kelihatan sekali seperti manusia.

Manusia berukuran raksasa.

Kehadiran mereka di tengah-tengah pemukiman juga tidaklah normal.

Apakah mereka hasil eksperimen gagal? Naruto yakin di tempatnya berasal terdapat berbagai macam eksperimen aneh. Apakah titan juga merupakan hasil penemuan tersebut? Berarti, mereka juga manusia?

Naruto tahu mereka mampu beregenerasi. Ia tidak paham dunia sains, namun ia yakin sesuatu semacam itu berhubungan dengan ilmu tersebut.

Kecuali terdapat aliran energi yang sama dari mereka seperti yang dimiliki Naruto ...

_Tidak mungkin. Energi mereka berbeda._

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit. Ia mendapati kepalan tangan si wanita yang berubah menjadi kebiruan. Ia menonjok rahang lawannya, menghancurkan dalam seketika. Sekarang ini, sang titan lelaki sudah tidak bergerak. Ia tergelepar dengan punggung menghantam sisi bangunan. Tiap pukulan Titan Wanita tampak begitu keras akibat warna kebiruan itu.

Ia seolah memusatkan energi di sana, sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto.

Sang raksasa berambut pirang menunduk. Ia mengoyak leher si titan pria dalam hingga si lawan benar-benar kalah.

Begitu selesai, si Titan Wanita berlari menjauh. Naruto masih menyaksikan merasa sedikit linglung. Segala hal terlihat begitu asing dan janggal. Ia hanya mematung--setidaknya sampai suara teriakan familier terdengar di belakangnya.

Hanji Zoe, satu-satunya orang yang Naruto percaya.

"Siapa pun! Jangan biar kan dia lari ke luar dinding!"

Impuls Naruto mengambil alih. Ia melompati bangunan demi bangunan dengan teramat cepat. Langkahnya mampu melewati si titan. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Naruto berancang-ancang meloncat.

Ia mendarat di pundak sang titan, merasakan tekstur tubuhnya yang panas dan keras. Dengan energi yang dipusatkan di kedua kaki, ia menyeimbangkan diri. Kedua tangan meraih ganggang pedang. Energi dialirkan di sana sehingga pedang diliputi warna kebiruan.

Energinya berwarna biru.

Menarik.

"ARGHH!"

Telinga Naruto terasa pengang. Ia menyipitkan mata sebelum meloncat ke kepala sang raksasa tanpa kesulitan berarti. Meluncurkan diri di antara helaian rambut, Naruto menggelantung di depan wajah si titan dengan berpegangan di rambut pirangnya.

_Titan ini terlampau cantik untuk seorang raksasa, ugh. _

Ia bertatapan langsung dengan mata biru cerah.

Sewarna dengan matanya.

_Bagus sekali. _

Dua tangan besar mencoba mengenyahkan Naruto. Ia bersalto di udara dan mengayunkan tangan guna menebaskan pedang. Senjata ini terasa tidak natural untuknya. Naruto merasa janggal ketika menggunakan.

Suara dentingan keras terdengar. Mata pisau pedang tidak menyentuh permukaan kulit sang titan meski keduanya bertabrakkan, energi Narutolah yang menyentuhnya. Ia berusaha fokus. Dibaginya energi untuk mengaliri tangan dan kaki.

Suara retakan keras terdengar. Pedang Naruto berhasil menembus pengerasan tangan si titan. Telapak tangan tersebut terlempar di udara.

Naruto kembali mendarat di pundaknya. Kecepatan regenarasi Titan Wanita seolah menurun. Ia menggunakan kesempatan untuk menolakkan kaki dan menebas tangan yang lain. Di tengah udara, Naruto bermanuver sedemikian rupa. Ia menghadapi wajah cantik sang titan--dan berujar, "Aku minta maaf jika kau ternyata manusia! Ini akan ...

sakit, Kawan!"

Dua pedang yang ketajaman dan kekuatannya ditingkatkan dengan energi dalam diri Naruto pun mengoyak kedua mata biru di depannya. Naruto menarik ganggang pedang ke bawah selagi bergelantungan di sana. Sayatan panjang tercipta dari mata, kantung mata, hingga pipi.

Darah titan menghujani Naruto. Namun, segera menguap ketika ia terjatuh bebas.

Naruto tahu ia belum mengalahkan sang titan. Sebelah tangan yang memegang pedang kembali ia tancapkan di perut, dengan harapan bisa memperlambat kejatuhan. Ketika sudah berhasil memperlambat, Naruto melentingkan diri sehingga ia berdiri di atas ganggang pedang. Sebelah kaki ditumpukkan di sana. Ia mendorong tubuhnya ke udara. Tubuh bermanuver sehingga ia berposisi miring.

Kelopak matanya masih dihiasi warna jingga. Naruto kemudian menyabetkan kaki ke leher si titan. Kekuatan penuh. Tendangannya tak hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali. Dari kaki kanan dan kiri, bergantian. Napas Naruto sedikit tersengal. Ia tak lupa menggunakan satu pedang yang masih ia genggam untuk melakukan sabetan akhir.

Naruto melayang di udara--jatuh bebas, bersamaan dengan suara retakkan dan tebasan yang berasal dari leher si titan dan pedangnya.

Kepala Titan Wanita terpisah dari tubuh--melayang jatuh dan menggelinding hingga menabrak sebuah bangunan. Kala itu, Naruto merasakan kekuatan dirinya menguap perlahan-lahan. Ia menatap langit, melihat warna biru yang menenangkan. Memberinya kilasan pertarungan hidup mati yang menyebabkannya jatuh bebas di ketinggian luar biasa.

_Shikamaru.__Ino.__Sakura.__Sasuke ... huh?__Siapa mereka? _

Naruto mendengar raungan si titan pria. Ia segera menoleh, namun tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Asap pekat memenuhi udara--Naruto kemudian merasakan dirinya terhempas angin panas dengan kuat. Punggung segera menabrak dinding keras-keras. Rasa nyeri seolah meremukkan tulang.

Manusia biasa akan langsung kehilangan nyawa mereka dengan hantaman sekuat ini.

Naruto tampaknya bukan manusia biasa.

Ia hanya terpental dan terjatuh. Isi perutnya seolah dipelintir dan dipaksa keluar. Ia terbatuk keras. Rasa anyir menguasai indra pengecap. Cairan kental kemerahan mengaliri sudut mulutnya.

Naruto jatuh berdebuk. Warna jingga di kelopak matanya memudar. Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

Ia masih bernapas. Menderu.

Kesadarannya masih utuh. Ia jelas sudah melalui sesuatu yang lebih buruk. Tubuhnya beradaptasi.

Suara raungan, kepekatan asap, dan cahaya menyilaukan membuat Naruto menoleh. Ia menyipitkan mata, melihat si titan lelaki yang tengah mengoyak leher lawan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua ... melebur. Kilau cahaya yang terlalu kuat membuat Naruto buta sesaat.

Ia kembali terbatuk. Tubuhnya seolah memberontak digerakkan ketika ia bangun. Naruto merasa begitu lambat sampai-sampai asap di udara memudar, begitu pula kilau cahayanya.

Usahanya untuk duduk tidaklah sia-sia. Telinganya sedikit berdenging akibat terkena uap panas tadi. Ia tak mendengar dengan jelas sehingga kecolongan. Kedua kaki bertumpu di sebelah lutut, ia hendak berdiri ketika pergelangan tangannya dipiting keras ke belakang sampai terdengar suara krak. Punggungnya yang diserang rasa nyeri tiba-tiba didorong dengan sebelah kaki. Naruto jatuh bersimpuh. Pipi menekan tanah. Dua tangan dikunci di belakangnya.

Darah bercampur rumput rasa tanah mengacaukan indra perasanya.

Naruto meludah dan berusaha berdiri.

Tekanan kaki di punggungnya makin keras. Suara retakan lain terdengar. Ia mendesis menahan sakit.

"Bocah Keparat, kau akan memberi penjelasan atas semua tindakan yang kau pamerkan."

Hidup Naruto tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari orang berengsek yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

Ia sangat beruntung.

Ya, _sangat_. ]

**_TBC_**

**a/n**

di sini saya bikin Naruto nggak terlalu over power karena dia kehilangan ingatan (untuk keperluan plot juga sih) dan nantinya, dia cuma bisa pakai taijutsu plus sennin mode. itu pun udah kuat karena energi sennin... gitulah kalian tau sendiri xD

kesan pesan untuk chapter ini?

makasih untuk yg udah sempat ninggalin review dan kasih fav follow!


	3. iii aftermath

_Bab 3 : Aftermath_

**ooOoo**

Umat manusia telah maju satu langkah atau malah mundur ke zaman paling berbahaya. Levi tidak bisa memutuskannya.

Polisi Militer yang bersikeras menahan Erwin karena operasi ilegal ini sudah sangat membuatnya muak. Ia begitu ingin menendang pantat mereka semua ke mulut menjijikan para titan dan melihat mereka mati perlahan. Ia. Sangat. Ingin. Tapi, Erwin lebih senang bermain-main dengan menunggu musuh memunculkan diri. Ia ingin membuktikan siapa sebenarnya musuh yang selama ini mereka lawan.

Rasionalitas Erwin mampu meredam rasa muak Levi. Ia mengikuti rencana dan dengan wajah datar melihat orang-orang mati. Segala emosi yang muncul segera dipendam dalam-dalam. Bergabung bersama Pasukan Pengintai mengajarinya tentang pengorbanan. Levi mempercayai ucapan sang komandan mengenai mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Untuk itulah ia diam.

Levi diam ketika Annie Leonhart lepas dari jebakan.

Levi diam ketika Eren mengejar Annie dan dalam prosesnya membunuh banyak orang.

Levi diam ketika Eren dikalahkan.

Mereka semua percaya pada Yeager. Kali ini pun Levi memutuskan untuk percaya.

Setelah Polisi Militer membolehkan Erwin bergerak, Levi segera mengganti pakaian menjadi seragam Pasukan Pengintai. Bilah pedang dan 3DMG juga sudah terpasang rapi di masing-masing pinggang. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi situasi terburuk, seperti saat Annie memutuskan untuk kabur.

Kala itu, ia baru sampai di sebuah atap--tempat di mana Hanji dan anggota skuatnya mengamati keadaan. Anggota rekrutan Angkatan 104 juga baru saja mendarat di sana, meski beberapa dari mereka sudah bersama dengan Hanji sejak beberapa saat lalu. Levi mengenalinya sebagi Armin Arlert dan ... Jean Kirstein?

Mereka semua entah mengapa mematung selagi menatap ke arah jalanan yang letaknya begitu dekat dengan para titan manusia yang tengah bergulat. Mata mereka melebar, menampakkan keterkejutan yang kentara. Bahkan, Hanji seolah tidak memedulikan kedatangannya meski sejak pagi ia ribut meminta Levi untuk langsung membantu. Pandangan mereka semua terkunci di bawah sana--di titik di mana dua orang titan ... ah, bukan. Mereka mengabaikan Eren dan Annie. Sorot mata orang-orang malah sedang tertuju pada kerumunan warga yang terjebak.

Mereka sedang melihat seorang anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang membantu para warga.

Levi mengerjap.

Mereka sama sekali tidak diberi perintah untuk mengevakuasi. Sama sekali tidak.

Apa yang dilakukan anggota itu?

"Jauhi dua raksasa gila ini! Ikut aku! Tidak perlu panik. Mereka berdua hanya berukuran besar!"

_Hah?_

Levi segera menoleh pada Hanji.

"Oi, dia bisa mati di sana. Kau yang menyuruhnya?"

Hanji menggeleng.

Jawabannya membuat Levi berdecih. Ia bersiap menarik pelatuk dan meluncur ke bawah sana kalau saja si kacamata tidak mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Lihat."

Pandangan Levi kembali ke bawah. Ia kini melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dipercayai oleh netranya sendiri; seorang anggota pasukan yang menghindari hantaman brutal tangan titan. Ia menghindar dengan cara melompat--tanpa 3DMG--dan dengan mudah menyambar seorang pria dewasa ke dalam rangkulannya. Gerakan tersebut berlaku untuk beberapa orang lain yang tertinggal di belakang.

Levi mengerjap.

Ia tidak pernah terkejut. Bahkan ketika Erwin memberi tahu seorang rekrutan baru yang mempunyai kemampuan berubah menjadi titan.

Tapi, ekspresi datarnya sedikit meluruh ketika melihat pemandangan selanjutnya; seorang anggota pasukan yang ... berlari secara vertikal di sebuah bangunan. Peralatan 3DMG-nya terpasang rapi di masing-masing pinggang, sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Angin berembus cukup kencang. Tudung jubah sosok itu merosot ke belakang, memperlihatkan rambut pirang keemasan yang digelung dengan tidak rapi.

Levi menggeram.

"Bocah Tengik itu--"

Tangannya ditahan oleh Hanji. Levi segera menoleh dengan jengkel.

"Apa lagi, Kacamata Sialan? Firasatku benar. Kita harus menangkapnya."

Pandangan Hanji masih terpaku pada si orang asing mencurigakan, Naruto. Cengkeramannya di lengan Levi kuat sekali. Hanji benar-benar tidak ingin Levi bertindak.

"Tadi dia menendang puing besar selebar satu muka dinding. Serpihan kecil di bawah sana adalah perbuatannya," jelas Hanji dengan suara setengah sadar. Ia terlihat sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Dia juga menyelamatkan para warga, memberi tahu lokasi evakuasi. Musuh tidak akan mengambil resiko sebesar itu, Levi. Dia bukan rekan Annie Leonhart."

Sedikit di bawah atap, Jean tengah menelan salivanya. Ia sepertinya masih ingat dengan wanita yang digendongnya itu. Kalau situasinya berbeda, ia akan mengakui kejelitaan si wanita. Namun, semua kemampuan tak manusiawi yang baru saja ia lihat ...

Mikasa bahkan menjadi tidak terlalu berbahaya.

"Err--dia kelihatan kesal. Tidak takut sama sekali. Padahal kami, rekrutan baru, sangat ketakutan ketika pertama kali melihat titan."

_Tch_.

Levi mengendurkan pegangan di pelatuk 3DMG. Ia menyipitkan mata, memperhatikan tiap tindakan Naruto. Entah bagaimana cara Naruto melepaskan diri dari penjara bawah tanah. Levi tidak ingin tahu. Ia hanya perlu berjaga-jaga kalau orang baru sialan itu menggagalkan rencana mereka.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Mereka melihat bagaimana Eren dikalahkan. Tubuh titannya yang sudah tergelepar membuat si Ackerman menyalak marah. Levi melihat Armin yang menahan kemarahan temannya, Mikasa Ackerman, dan memberi tahu agar ia tidak bertindak gegabah.

Kekalahan Eren semakin terlihat ketika Annie berhasil mengoyak sebelah lehernya. Ia tidak memakan Eren seperti yang terjadi di hutan. Alih-alih bertindak lebih jauh dengan menculik Eren, ia justru berlari menuju dinding.

Hanji sontak berteriak, meminta mereka menghentikan Annie.

Semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai segera bergerak. Pelatuk 3DMG ditekan, desingan gas terdengar. Tidak hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali. Levi sendiri mengawasi di belakang. Ia membiarkan para rekrutan baru bertindak. Perhatiannya tidak tertuju pada sang pengkhianat, namun pada 'tamu' mereka.

Naruto ikut berlari mengejar si titan. Ia tidak memakai peralatannya dan mengejar di atas atap bangunan—melompat dengan mudah di udara, seolah melompat dengan jarak selebar itu adalah tindakan normal.

Kemampuan tersebut sangat berbahaya. Levi mempercepat ayunan. Ia hendak menyusul Mikasa ke arah Titan Wanita. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti ketika mendapati Naruto yang melompat tepat ke pundak titan. Ia kemudian melakukan berbagai aksi yang membuat semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai tidak mampu bergerak saking terkejutnya.

Manuver sulit di udara, keseimbangan diri yang luar biasa, gerak menghindar yang begitu cepat, hingga serangan tajam yang efektif.

Pergelangan tangan Annie bahkan bisa ditebas meski dalam mode pengerasan.

Levi mampu merasakan Hanji yang gemetaran di sampingnya. Gemetar oleh rasa antusias. Berbeda dengannya yang sudah sangat geram.

Kedua kaki berancang-ancang untuk menghampiri Naruto dan Titan Wanita. Levi kemudian dihentikan untuk kedua kalinya.

Kali ini bukan oleh Hanji, namun Erwin sendiri.

Kepala menoleh pada sang komandan yang baru saja mendarat di sampingnya. Ia menahan bahu Levi, seketika mendapatkan kerlingan geram sang kapten.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau pertaruhkan? Dia kemungkinan besar berada di pihak lawan dan berniat membawa musuh lari."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Leonhart melawan?"

Pandangan Levi kembali pada pertarungan sepihak di depan sana. Ia mengamati Annie yang meraung dan bergerak dengan membabi-buta, mencoba mengenyahkan keberadaan sosok yang menancapkan dua pedang di matanya. Dengan ketahanan yang luar biasa, Naruto mampu menarik pedang menuruni pipi si titan meski dilawan dengan begitu keras. Goresan vertikal panjang tercipta di wajah Titan Wanita, seketika membuatnya buta dan terluka.

Keraguan Levi masih ada meski ia telah menyaksikan semua aksi itu dengan kedua matanya secara langsung. Hanya saja, ia seperti kembali di titik penentuan nasib Eren. Titik ketika ia dikuasai keraguan karena diharuskan memilih. Levi benci dihadapkan pada dua pilihan.

Haruskah ia percaya pada bocah itu? Haruskah ia menganggapnya lawan?

Di depan sana, Naruto mencegah kejatuhan dengan menancapkan bilah pedang di perut titan. Ia kemudian melentingkan tubuh ke atas, berdiri di sebuah bilah pedang dengan satu kaki, dan melompat ke udara guna menendang serta menyabetkan pedang ke leher lawannya--seketika menebas kepala titan tersebut.

Semua orang terngaga.

Mereka bergerak refleks ketika menyadari arah jatuhnya kepala titan. Atap bangunan yang sedang diinjak oleh mereka langsung roboh terkena hantaman. Levi dan yang lain segera berpindah, bersamaan dengan Eren yang kembali terbangun.

Situasi menjadi begitu sulit diamati setelahnya. Kepulan asap memenuhi udara. Teriakan hewani memekakan telinga. Para anggota Pasukan Pengintai bergerak mundur ketika uap panas tercipta di tempat Eren dan Annie bergulat. Mereka semua menyipitkan mata ketika cahaya menyilaukan tercipta.

Levi sedikit menutup pandangan menggunakan sebelah lengan. Ia kemudian segera meluncur mendekati Eren, menerjang uap panas dan kepulan asap. Kail 3DMG pada akhirnya tertancap di punggung titan Eren. Levi menghempaskan tubuh ke udara dan mendarat di permukaan tubuh titan yang teramat panas. Bilah pedang segera ditariknya. Ia mengoyak tengkuk sang titan dan menarik keluar Eren yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Komentar pedas tak bisa ia tahan.

Levi mengatai Eren sebelum membawanya turun. Tubuh anak itu segera ia serahkan pada Mikasa dan Armin.

"Dia hanya pingsan," ujar Levi setelah melihat ekspresi khawatir Mikasa.

Perempuan berdarah oriental tersebut tidak menjawab Levi. Ia hanya merengkuh Eren erat dan mengusap rambutnya, sama sekali tidak peduli pada suhu tubuh Eren yang masih cukup panas.

Levi menahan dengusan. Ia meninggalkan anak-anak remaja itu, tidak mau tahu dengan hubungan aneh mereka.

Kepulan asap di udara sudah memudar. Pandangan mereka kini menjadi lebih jernih. Levi memindai sekitar, ia menghampiri Jean yang sedang meluapkan kemarahannya pada sebuah ... kristal besar yang memerangkap tubuh Annie Leonhart. Tindakannya yang mencoba menghancurkan kristal membuat Levi mengembuskan napas rendah. Ia menyuruh Jean berhenti melakukan tindakan yang sia-sia.

Gumpalan kristal besar tersebut dipandangi Levi lamat-lamat. Ia memikirkan segala pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan--semua warga yang meninggal, semua kerusakan di Distrik Stohess, semua konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung ...

Apakah hasil ini setara dengan itu semua?

Pandangan Levi kosong. Ia baru menoleh ketika mendapati langkah kaki Erwin.

"Sepertinya ini tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai keberhasilan. Apa lagi yang ingin kau pertaruhkan?" gumamnya rendah.

Erwin tampak tidak keberatan dengan komentar Levi.

"Memang tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Namun, setidaknya kita tahu siapa yang kita lawan." Kepala kemudian mengedik ke arah dinding. Levi mengikuti pandangan Erwin, ikut melihat seorang wanita pirang yang sedang berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. "Dia jatuh menghantam dinding sampai retak dan masih bisa berdiri. Aku akan bertaruh untuknya."

Levi berdecak. Keadaan Annie membuatnya melupakan si wanita asing merepotkan. Sebelum ia sadar, kakinya sudah bergerak mendekati Naruto. Gerak mengunci dan memiting segera dilakukan Levi sebelum sosok itu sadar akan keberadaannya. Levi juga mendorong punggung Naruto sampai ia terjerembap ke tanah. Pergelangan tangan Naruto dipelintir hingga menimbulkan suara _krak_ pelan. Desisan sakit bisa terdengar dari bibirnya.

Levi sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak tadi, sungguh. Pertama, karena ia begitu ingin mendisiplinkannya. Kedua, karena ... entah. Ia begitu geram pada Naruto yang bersikap gegabah seorang diri. Rencana mereka mungkin telah tersendat sejak Annie Leonhart memutuskan untuk kabur. Harapan mereka juga mulai menguap ketika Eren dikalahkan. Namun, semua itu bukan berarti membolehkan si orang asing ikut campur. Keberadaannya terlalu mencurigakan dan berbahaya, meski niatnya mungkin memang baik.

Tidakkah si Naruto ini tahu berapa banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan kekuatan janggalnya? Menangani Eren dengan kekuatan titan sudah cukup merepotkan. Pasukan Pengintai sedang tidak butuh kecurigaan lain dari Polisi Militer. Untuk sekarang, mereka juga sudah dibebani oleh keharusan menjelaskan operasi di dalam dinding. Mereka tidak butuh beban tambahan berupa penjelasan akan keberadaan Naruto.

Rasa geram Levi ditahan dengan baik. Ia menundukkan tubuh dan mengencangkan kuncian di tangan Naruto.

Sekuat apa pun orang ini, indikasi lelah di tubuh dan wajah itu telah menjamin tidak adanya perlawanan.

Levi pun bergumam, "Bocah Keparat, kau akan memberi penjelasan atas semua tindakan yang kau pamerkan."

Desisan protes kembali terdengar di bawah sana. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap tidak bergerak. Ia hanya terbatuk dan meludah. Suaranya baru bisa didengar Levi ketika dorongan kaki di punggung Naruto menguat, membuatnya semakin mencium tanah.

"Berengsek," umpat Naruto, tidak lagi peduli dengan kesopanan. Ia kelihatan ikut jengkel. Suaranya sedikit teredam karena ia yang terjerembap di tanah. "Kau—ugh—_chibi_ keparat sialan! Aku bukan bocah, Kapten Pendek! Usiaku ... sekitar dua lima. Ya, dua lima! Bisa kau lepaskan? Tubuhku sudah remuk. Kalau ingin membunuh bukan begini caranya. Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada kalian. Tidakkah kau lihat tadi? Aku membantu kalian melumpuhkan titan cantik i--argh!--pergelangan tanganku bisa patah!"

Levi menariknya sampai berdiri ketika menyadari keberadaan Erwin dan Hanji. Beberapa anggota rekrutan baru juga masih di sana, berdiri berjejer dengan perhatian tertuju pada tamu mereka; seorang wanita dengan warna rambut serta mata yang sama seperti sosok yang barusan mereka tangkap. Sorot penasaran dan was-was di mata para anggota Pasukan Pengintai juga tak bisa dihindari. Mereka tak perlu menunggu banyak waktu hingga Polisi Militer memutuskan untuk ikut campur.

Erwin sudah mempersiapkan diri menghadapi para Polisi Militer serta para atasan. Keputusannya untuk Naruto sekarang sudah jelas. Ia memang mengandalkan insting dan rasionalitas. Namun, kali ini ia akan mengedepankan insting yang menyerukan betapa bermanfaatnya Naruto jika mereka bisa mengajaknya bergabung. Asal tetap ada pihak yang mengawasi, Erwin yakin segalanya akan terkendali.

Banyak pasang mata sedang mengawasi mereka. Erwin mengamati Naruto lamat-lamat. Mulai dari seragam yang dipakai hingga keadaan tubuhnya. Kebetulan, ia memang belum menghadapi Naruto secara langsung sejak perempuan itu siuman. Meskipun begitu, ia sudah bisa sedikit membayangkan bagaimana karakter sosok ini—dilihat dari sikap antipatinya terhadap Levi. Belum lagi sorot mata berani yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan ketakutan sedikit pun.

Menarik.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Uzumaki. Maaf atas segala pengalaman buruk yang kau dapatkan dari kami." Erwin berbicara dengan tenang. Ia mengabaikan kernyitan di sebelah alis Naruto. "Perkenalkan, aku Erwin Smith, Komandan Pasukan Pengintai. Lelaki yang tengah menahanmu adalah Kapten Levi. Kau sepertinya sudah mengenal rekanku yang lain, Hanji Zoe. Kami menemukanmu di luar dinding dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri."

Naruto mengerjap. Air mukanya masih menampakkan ekspresi bingung selama beberapa saat.

"Rekanmu yang menahanku sangat menjengkelkan," gumam Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia sedikit melirik ke belakang, seketika bertatapan dengan mata kelabu yang menatapnya datar. Kontak mata segera diputus. Naruto kembali menatap Erwin dan berdeham, tiba-tiba sedikit gugup ketika berhadapan dengan orang ini … dan orang-orang di belakang sana. Haruskah mereka memandangnya seolah ia seorang titan bertubuh rubah? _Ugh_. "Aku memang pingsan di luar sana tanpa ingatan apa pun, sungguh. Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah punya sedikit bayangan mengenai siapa dan apa yang bisa kulakukan."

Erwin mengangguk. Ia menoleh ketika menyadari Komandan Polisi Militer, Nile Dok, berjalan mendekati mereka. Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya sudah diantisipasi Erwin. Yakni mengenai siapa Naruto dan apa maksud ucapan Erwin sebelumnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, seseorang yang kami temukan di luar dinding tiga hari yang lalu."

"Di luar dinding katamu?" Pandangan Nile langsung mendarat pada Naruto yang sudah teramat lemas. Ia memperhatikannya singkat. Secara keseluruhan penampilan Naruto tidaklah mencurigakan. Rambut pirang dan mata biru sudah sangat umum di kalangan warga. Yang membuatnya janggal hanyalah tiga buah goresan mirip kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Nile kembali menoleh pada Erwin. Sorot curiga di matanya tak bisa lagi ditutupi. "Kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Ya," balas Erwin terang-terangan. Ia segera memotong apa pun yang hendak diucapkan sang Komandan Polisi Militer. "Dengan situasi yang sekarang, aku tidak ingin menambah kericuhan."

Nile menggertakkan gigi. Ia segera memberi tahu Erwin mengenai pertemuan mendadak yang mengharuskan Pasukan Pengintai memberi laporan pertanggungjawaban. Ia juga meminta Erwin untuk menyerahkan Naruto kepada divisi militer yang dipimpinnya. Jawaban dari Erwin tentu saja semakin membuatnya geram.

"Jendral Zackly yang akan memutuskannya."

"Kau menginginkan Peradilan Militer?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Ketegangan di antara mereka seolah menggantung di udara. Pertengkaran keduanya beberapa saat lalu sepertinya menjadi salah satu pemicu ketegangan ini. Nile tahu bagaimana karakter Erwin. Ia tahu semua keputusan berbahaya yang dicetuskan rekannya ini. Erwin mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Semua tindakannya menyerukan hal yang demikian.

Mulai dari keputusan untuk melakukan operasi ilegal di Dinding Sina, hingga keputusan menyembunyikan orang asing dari luar dinding …

Kemampuan orang ini sudah ia lihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Siapa orang biasa yang mampu menghadapi titan cerdas seorang diri tanpa peralatan khusus?

Telapak tangan Nile gatal untuk mengepal. Ia mengerling pada Naruto yang terlihat kepayahan dengan sudut bibir yang dinodai darah. Wajahnya pun kotor oleh noda tanah. Ia terlihat kesulitan bergerak akibat pitingan Levi.

Apakah Levi bisa menangani sosok ini seperti ia yang menangani si bocah titan?

Harapan mereka hanya berada di tangan bawahan Erwin itu. Seorang pria bermulut kotor yang dipungut Erwin dari Kota Bawah Tanah. Hampir semua orang yang tidak berada dalam Pasukan Pengintai tidak menyukai Levi. Tapi, tidak ada yang tidak mengakui kemampuannya.

Neil menahan decihan. Erwin sangat hobi mengumpulkan para spesies aneh.

"Para petinggi sudah menunggumu," ujar Nile pada akhirnya.

Jawaban Erwin berupa anggukan. Ia memerintahkan Levi untuk kembali membawa Naruto dan sebisa mungkin mengawasinya. Yang dibicarakan hanya tutup mulut, seolah ia tidak mendengar apa pun. Wajah Naruto kelihatan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Ia menurut saja ketika ditarik kasar oleh Levi untuk berjalan. Lagi pula, kedua kakinya masih terasa kebas dan cukup sulit digerakkan. Jika ekspresi Levi lebih bersahabat, ia mungkin akan meminta pria ini untuk menggendongnya.

Tapi, sejak kapan Levi terlihat bersahabat?

Kerumunan orang-orang mulai bubar ketika mereka berjalan menjauh. Para anggota Pasukan Pengintai ditugaskan untuk membantu pembersihan area serta pencatatan korban yang tewas. Beberapa yang lain diberi tugas untuk membawa Eren ke tempat istirahat. Tak ketinggalan, Hanji juga menyuruh bawahannya untuk memindahkan Kristal Annie Leonhart ke bawah tanah. Mereka semua sudah terfokus pada tugas masing-masing dan hendak pergi ketika retakan di dinding melebar—membuat dinding menjadi gompal. Puingnya jatuh berdebum di tanah, menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Semua kepala menoleh. Semua mata memandang ke titik yang sama, termasuk Hanji, Levi, dan Naruto.

Titik tersebut adalah tempat di mana Naruto terhempas. Ia menabrak dinding dengan sangat keras sampai membuat dinding menjadi gompal ….

Naruto tidak tahu kehororan dari apa yang ia lihat. Namun, ia tahu bahwa keberadaan titan di dalam dinding jelas bukan pertanda baik.

"Jangan biarkan retakan itu terkena cahaya matahari!"

Seorang pendeta berseru dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia menepuk pundak Hanji. Ekspresi wajahnya panik.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Hanji sudah sibuk memerintahkan penutupan keretakan dinding.

Naruto tersentak ketika Levi menyuruhnya berjalan. Ia menarik tangan Naruto kasar, membuat Naruto mendesis jengkel. Namun, ia tetap menurut dan mengikuti Levi. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan lokasi dengan menggunakan kereta kuda. Tempat tujuan mereka adalah kediaman Gubernur Dinding Sina. Kedua tangan Naruto kembali diborgol ketika mereka menaiki kereta. Levi tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun padanya hingga mereka sampai. Sementara Erwin beranjak menghadap gubernur, Levi memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membawa Naruto ke penjara.

Erwin mungkin ingin Naruto dibebaskan dan lain-lain, namun mereka masih harus mengikuti peraturan. Mereka pada akhirnya terpaksa menempatkan Naruto di dalam bui bawah tanah, tepat di hadapan Kristal Annie Leonhart. Hanji dan Levi sedang mengamati Annie, memperkirakan tindakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mengatasi kristal keras ini. Keduanya berdiri bersisian, sama-sama berpikir.

Tidak ada jalan keluar.

Mereka tak melihat mata biru langit yang juga tengah menatap, mengamati, dan memikirkan sosok berusia lima belas tahun di kristal itu yang telah membunuh ratusan orang.

Apa yang dirasakannya?

Seberapa besar beban yang ditanggungnya?

Kenapa pula ia harus merasa simpati?

Tanpa sadar, mulutnya telah bersuara, menarik perhatian dua orang di seberang sana.

"Dia ketakutan."

Dua kepala langsung menoleh. Mata kelabu dan mata kecoklatan menatap sosok berambut pirang keemasan yang tengah menatap kosong kristal berisi musuh mereka. Ekspresi jengkel, bingung, dan kekanakan di wajah Naruto telah meluruh entah ke mana. Ia kini terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Kepedihan seolah terlukis di sana, terkamuflase dalam sorot mata kosong. Ia seperti sedang menerawang pada sesuatu yang tak bisa diraihnya.

Levi dan Hanji terpaku sesaat. Tidak menyangka akan perubahan emosi Naruto. Selama dua hari terakhir, mereka hanya mendapati Naruto yang selalu mengoceh, berteriak jengkel, ataupun tersenyum main-main. Ia tidak pernah terlihat serius, bahkan ketika mendapat ancaman kematian.

Langkah kaki Levi tak bisa dicegah ketika ia mendekati jeruji besi yang mengurung Naruto. Hanji mengekor di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Levi pendek. Suaranya datar, namun menyiratkan keingintahuan.

Seolah tersadar dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan, Naruto mengerjap. Ia menoleh pada Levi dan Hanji. Ekspresi kosongnya bertahan sesaat sebelum bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman lemah, seakan ia baru saja sadar dengan keberadaan dua orang dewasa itu.

Orang dewasa yang mengurung dan menangkapnya—namun hanya mereka yang sekarang ia kenal. Betapa ironis.

Naruto merosot di dinding. Ia duduk bersila di tanah.

"Anak itu," balas Naruto dengan suara rendah. Tidak sekasar biasanya. Sikap ringkihnya ini baru dilihat oleh Levi dan juga Hanji. Mereka berdua mengerling satu sama lain, seolah bertelepati, kemudian sepakat untuk mendengarkan. "Kukira dia orang dewasa, kau tahu, aku melawannya tanpa banyak berpikir. Mengoyak matanya, menebas kepalanya. Tapi, dia ternyata hanya … seorang anak. Bisa kalian pikirkan betapa besar beban yang dia tanggung? Terlepas bahwa dia adalah musuh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa kalian menganggapnya musuh. Siapa yang kalian lawan? Kenapa mengorbankan banyak nyawa di kota itu?"

Kepala Naruto menengadah, menatap Levi dan Hanji satu per satu, meminta jawaban.

Ketiadaan respon membuatnya mengembuskan napas pendek. Ia menekuk sebelah kakinya dan menyender dengan mata terutup.

"Aw, _man_, kalian benar-benar pelit informasi. Usahaku menyusup jadi sia-sia saja."

Kening Hanji mengerut dalam. Ia ikut berlutut, menyamakan posisi seperti Naruto. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam jeruji besi. Air mukanya serius.

"Naruto … kau sudah ingat sesuatu?"

Yang ditanya mengerling singkat. Ia kemudian mendenguskan tawa.

"Maksudmu kilasan-kilasan yang membuat kepalaku sakit bukan main sampai mimisan?" Senyum di bibir Naruto meluruh. Ia kembali duduk dengan bersila. Sebelah tangannya memijit pelipis. Ia menatap Hanji dan Levi dengan ekspresi yang entah mengapa membuat keduanya merasa percaya padanya.

_Ada apa dengan orang ini?_

Levi pada akhirnya ikut berlutut. Ia ingat dengan ucapan Hanji tadi malam, mengenainya yang meminta Erwin dan Levi percaya pada orang baru ini. Kata Hanji, ia menangkap 'ketulusan' Naruto. Entah apa yang dimaksud. Namun, Hanji berani menjamin bahwa Naruto memang lupa ingatan. Semua ekspresi kosong dan bingung yang diperlihatkan tidaklah palsu. Ia juga entah mengapa mempercayai Hanji—seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Ketika ditanya mengapa, Naruto hanya tertawa bingung. Ia mengaku bahwa dirinya mampu menangkap niat jelek seseorang dan Hanji tidak mempunyai niat itu.

Penjelasan Hanji sangatlah absurd bagi Levi. Namun, sekarang, ia sepertinya sedikit mengerti.

"Ya, itu," balas Hanji singkat. Ia mencondongkan tubuh. "Kau mau memberi tahu kami?"

Naruto tiba-tiba mengerling pada Levi. Ia kemudian mengembuskan napas lelah.

"Terlalu aneh. Kau tidak akan percaya—terutama dia." Ia mengedikkan dagu pada Levi. "Aku sendiri bingung. Semuanya tidak masuk akal."

Decakan keluar dari mulut Levi. Ia jelas bukan orang yang sabar.

"Katakan saja, Sialan. Dari mana kekuatan besar yang kau punya?"

Sudut mata Naruto berkedut. "Kau benar-benar … aku yakin dulu aku mengenali seseorang yang sama menjengkelkannya sepertimu," ocehnya dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Ia menyipitkan mata pada Levi selama sesaat sebelum kembali pada Hanji. Kekesalan di suara Naruto menguap ketika berbicara dengan si peneliti titan. "Kekuatan ini, aku sudah sedikit ingat. Sumbernya dari luar dan dalam diriku. Aku mengumpulkan energi dan memusatkannya pada tangan, maka kekuatanku meningkat di tangan. Jika kupusatkan pada kaki, maka hantaman kakiku bertambah kuat. Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi dalam mengumpulkan ener—sebentar, kalian juga bisa merasakan energi itu 'kan?"

Hanji dan Levi hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong.

Naruto membalasnya dengan ekspresi bingung, seolah _puzzle_ yang ia kira telah terangkai ternyata salah susunan.

Detik selanjutnya ia berseru, "Energi hangat yang seperti menggantung di udara! Energi alam! Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu? Aku sedikit ingat. Kalau tidak salah namanya … ugh, catera—catra … uhm, chakra? Ya! Chakra. Milikku berwarna biru, sepertinya milik tiap orang berbeda warna. Tapi, aku merasakannya. Di udara dan di diri tiap orang. Termasuk di tubuh kalian."

Hanji dan Levi mengerjap.

Naruto mengerang. Ia menyugar rambutnya dan mengembuskan napas dalam.

"Kenapa aku berbeda? Apakah aku abnormal?"

Nada putus asa di suara Naruto membuat sudut bibir Levi berkedut. Ia menyamarkan tawa menjadi dengusan. Naruto … ia tak bisa mendeskripsikan perempuan itu. Kenaifan dan kebodohannya tidak terhingga. Siapa orang yang dengan mudah membeberkan semua informasi asing pada orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya? Caranya mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri juga …ia kelihatan takut pada dirinya sendiri. Aura dewasa yang sempat melingkupi Naruto beberapa saat lalu seolah menguap entah ke mana. Ia kembali menjadi seorang Naruto—perempuan aneh bermulut kotor yang tidak peduli pada nyawanya sendiri.

Bagus sekali.

Perubahan emosinya benar-benar menakjubkan. Bahkan, hari-hari _keramat_ Hanji tidak separah ini.

"Apa lagi yang kau ingat?" tanya Hanji selagi mengesampingkan percikan antusiasme untuk mempelajari Naruto lebih jauh lagi.

Perhatian Naruto kembali pada dua prajurit tersebut. Ia mengerjap dan mengerutkan kening samar-samar.

"Perang dan pertarungan. Aku tiba di sini dengan begitu berantakan, benar? Sepertinya, saat itu aku … dikalahkan?" Suara Naruto terdengar lebih suram. Ia memasang ekspresi pedih itu lagi sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi, siapa pun musuh ini, dia menyebutkan sesuatu tentang … dunia shinobi. Kalian tahu apa artinya?"

Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat ekspresi kosong itu lagi. Ia juga sudah siap mendengar dengusan Levi. Namun, yang dilihat adalah mata kecoklatan yang melebar serta ekspresi mematung sang kapten.

Cengkeraman Hanji di jeruji besi semakin kuat. Ia kembali bertanya, "Apa lagi yang kau ingat?"

Apa pun yang membuat mereka terkejut, Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Ia mengerjap ketika kembali ditanya. Kepalanya sibuk memilah ingatan yang membuatnya pusing.

Ketika teringat sesuatu, ia pun segera berujar, "Teman. Aku saat itu bersama teman-temanku. Mereka bernama Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, dan … Sasuke. Aku tidak ingat siapa mereka. Aku juga tidak tahu di mana mereka berada."

Hanji terlihat seperti ingin kembali bertanya, namun seseorang mendatanginya, memberi tahu mengenai Pendeta Nick yang masih resah karena penutupan dinding belum juga selesai. Ia juga memberi tahu perihal Mike yang ingin bertemu dengan Levi untuk meminta tambahan anggota yang berjaga di bagian selatan Dinding Rose. Dua elit militer tersebut mengangguk. Mereka bergegas dari penjara untuk melakukan kepentingannya. Naruto diberi pesan untuk tetap tenang dan menunggu. Mereka—hanya Hanji yang mengatakan, tapi asumsikan saja Levi mengikutinya—berjanji untuk membantu Naruto.

Langkah kaki melambat di lorong bawah tanah. Keduanya berhenti setelah merasa jarak mereka cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto ditahan. Sebelum Hanji sempat membuka mulut, Levi segera menyela.

"Mereka hanya legenda. Dia berbohong."

Hanji tentu saja tidak setuju dengan ucapan Levi.

"Kita akan memberi tahu Erwin. Ini berita besar."

Decihan Levi terdengar amat jelas di tengah kesunyian. Selanjutnya, ia tidak mengatakan apa pun selain lanjut berjalan. Hanji mengatakan sesuatu mengenai ia yang akan menunda kepergian menemui Pendeta Nick. Mereka jelas-jelas harus berdiskusi singkat dengan sang komandan.

Semua perkataan Hanji didengar Levi baik-baik. Hanya saja, ia tidak berkomentar. Hanya berjalan menuju ruangan Erwin, memikirkan berbagai kemustahilan yang akan kembali terkuak. Jika memang asumsi Hanji benar, mengapa sosok seperti Naruto baru memunculkan diri sekarang? Keuntungan apa yang bisa mereka dapat dari Naruto? Apakah mereka bisa percaya pada sang shinobi?

Levi terdiam, merenungi kata asing tersebut—kata yang beberapa tahun lalu mereka temukan di sebuah buku tua perpustakaan kota. Buku yang langsung direbut oleh sang penjaga perpustakaan karena infomasi di dalam sana dilarang untuk publik dengan alasan menciptakan harapan-harapan palsu.

Sayangnya, Pasukan Pengintai selalu berpegang dan berjalan dengan sebuah harapan.

Harapan akan kebebasan dan juga kebenaran di luar kurungan emas yang terkamuflase dalam kedamaian palsu.

Levi menutup mata sesaat. Sebelah tangan memijit cedera kaki, merutuki cedera sialan yang malah menghampiri di situasi seperti ini. Jika ia tidak bisa turun tangan, Erwin pasti akan mengambil resiko dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan Naruto. Sebab, hanya dia kekuatan terbesar yang sekarang dimiliki Pasukan Pengintai. Itu pun jika mereka mampu mempertahankan keberadaan Naruto tanpa harus menyerahkannya pada Polisi Militer. Apakah Erwin bisa kembali memojokkan mereka seperti ketika ia mendapatkan Eren? ]

**_TBC_**

**a/n**

untuk setting dan alur kemungkinan besar masih tetap mengikuti canon AoT (dari s1 - s3) saya mau fokusin dulu ke gambaran perbedaan apa yang bakal muncul kalau naruto nyasar di dunia titan tanpa ingatan? sedangkan konflik dan plot buatan saya bakal diselipin sedikit dan baru akan keliatan di chapter-chapter depan.

jadi, ya, alurnya memang sepertinya agak lambat. makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca!


End file.
